Blossoming Empathy
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Yumiku goes to a sleep over party, not knowing that it would completely change her life. Warning: Hentai, Tentacles, and Yuri.
1. The Sleepover

Disclaimer: This story isn't based on any particular Anime or Manga, so all of the characters are mine. Please ask me before using any of the characters in this story.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes oral, anal, vibrators, harnesses, Lesbian relationships, and Hentai. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

This is the revised and combined version of "Best Friends Forever" and "Blossoming Blades." I decided to put the two stories together since some of the original text was basically the same and heavily lacking details. I originally got the idea from different dreams, some pictures, and while visiting certain places. Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Sleepover

'I really don't want to go to this party,' Yumiku whined. 'I probably won't know anyone there either.' The teenage girl sauntered across her bedroom as her silky black hair swung behind her, which went down past her shoulders. Her silver eyes glanced at the clock to see that she had a few minutes left before needing to depart from the house. Her attire consisted of a gray jacket with a white tang top underneath, and contrasting black jeans.

Her room was rather comforting and cozy with lavender walls, white curtains, and purple bed covers. The mattress was against the far wall along the surface, as the window sat beside it. She stood by the glass as she peered outside to see that it was a sunny day or standard weather for the season of early autumn. A wooden dresser and a desk went along the opposite wall of the bed. She held the pale flier in her right hand as she had her arms folded.

'Time to go I guess,' she told herself. A black backpack sat on the edge of her bed as she grasped it and threw it over her shoulders. 'I can't believe that it is a sleepover, too. I haven't attended to one of those since elementary school.' Yumiku had just graduated from high school, or was around seventeen years old. She was about five feet and four inches tall or the average height of graduates.

Her backpack held her toothpaste, a washcloth, a toothbrush, a plastic cup, a change of clothes, and some other unique items. She exited the beige carpeted bedroom as she went down some covered steps, which went directly downward onto the wooden flooring below. She could hear her family from the kitchen as they were getting ready for dinner, in which she would be missing out that night. Her simple black shoes were slipped over her white socks as she swiftly opened up the front door, and went outside.

Yumiku had been invited to a party for one of the neighbors, or another graduate like herself that was planning on attending college next spring. Her own family had just moved to that same neighborhood a few weeks ago, so everyone was still unfamiliar to her. She only knew that the host's name was Violet and that she was turning eighteen, or becoming a young adult.

The neighborhood contained the same type of houses, or two stories with about an acre of yard in the back. However, some of the houses were back to back or somewhat connected through the backyards. Some of the homes had brick surfaces, and others had stone exteriors. It was a quiet neighborhood with one street that went down the hill either to another street or onto various bike paths.

Violet's house was about five minutes away as Yumiku spotted the vehicles surrounding the driveway, or revealing that there were going to be a lot of guests. She went up the driveway and across the sidewalk, as the surface of the house appeared to be gray stones that looked like brick. There was a pale porch around the door as she felt the shade across her body, or the roof keeping away the intense sunlight. The lass noticed a doorbell, and pressed it with her right index finger. She disdained the sound of footsteps and chimes throbbing inside before the door opened up.

"Hello, Yumiku!" Violet greeted with a wide smile. Her long light-brown hair and purple eyes were somewhat inviting. She had on a black sleeveless dress with tight black pants that went down to her ankles. A large dismal ribbon was in her hair as she was tapping about in her high-heeled shoes. The visitor heard the sound of girls squealing and chattering from a different room. "Come in!"

"Happy Birthday, Violet," she stated with a faint smirk. She handed the flier to her, which contained a white envelope with a card inside. The neighbor simply scurried over to the table beside the door, and placed the card along with the other gifts.

"We were just about to head outside," Violet interrupted. "Do you like soccer?" She stepped outside of the house as the other guests sounded like a stampede heading for the front door exit.

"Yeah," Yumiku muttered. The hostess simply replied before walking onto the sidewalk, and then onto the driveway. The other girls were briskly coming outside as they followed Violet to the backyard. It was a short walk onto an acre of open grass as Violet and someone else began picking teams. Everyone else stood in front of them with excitement and concern.

Yumiku wasn't really in the mood to play anything though, as she crossed her arms and watched the teams begin to form. However, she was used to being picked last if it came down to it. The other team captain's name was Melissa, or a tall five foot six inch tall young adult with dark blue hair and brown eyes. Melissa selected Yumiku to join her team as two girls remained to be picked for teams.

One of the selections somewhat stood out as she had brown hair that went down to her shoulders with light hazel eyes. She was wearing a red jacket with a white blouse underneath, and a matching black mini skirt along with dismal leggings that reached up to her knees. She was only five feet and three inches tall. She was the last to be selected as she ended up on Melissa's team as well.

"Melissa, you can start," Violet ordered. Yumiku assumed that the team leaders were best friends from their behavior, or always having side conversations and helping each other out with pretty much everything. Before the game began Violet changed into white sneakers with lavender tones, as she was ready to play. Yumiku studied their team as everyone else was unaccustomed to her, or she wouldn't be able to call out names.

Everyone watched as Violet and Melissa joined at center field. Party favors served as the boundaries due to the lack of goals and lines along the grass. The brunette from earlier was on offense standing beside Yumiku while keeping to herself. Melissa and Violet faced off as their eyes remained on the rotund soccer ball.

A blond tossed the ball a moment later into the air, as the players began to move across the yard. Yumiku had difficulty keeping up since she wasn't exactly dressed for sports, and her pants were somewhat too stiff. She would occasionally kick the ball to her teammates, but sometimes she didn't have enough time to study everyone's faces for a decision.

The game ended up being tied as everyone was too sweaty from the heat and exhausted from sudden hunger. Violet was also on a tight schedule as she was eager to move on to the next activity of eating some pizza. Yumiku checked the silver watch on her left wrist as she sighed a little. The sun was beginning to set, as the party wasn't close to ending at all.

About two dozen girls returned to the chilly interior of the house as they crowded around the kitchen table for pizza. The food was followed by a half-hour of personal chatter, in which Yumiku simply sat on a couch and listened to the girls beside her talk about college plans. Eventually Violet's mother helped with the cake and everyone sang to her. Afterwards, the dessert was quickly devoured and the guests had returned to the same family room for a game of truth or dare.

Yumiku heavily rejected the game of truth or dare since most of the dares were either too risky or the truth questions were so extreme. She was fortunately asked what she wanted to do for college, and she replied with the name of the school that she was going to next spring. Overall, the game was not as horrible as she expected, and only went around one time in the circle since there were so many people there.

Pretty soon the house had become dismal with the nighttime atmosphere outside, or the moonlight beginning to illuminate the various rooms within the structure. Some girls were becoming rather drowsy as Violet and Melissa suggested that it was an appropriate time to head to bed. The family room had been cleared away so that the sleeping bags could be placed across the pale carpet.

Yumiku watched as the visitors sluggishly began placing sleeping bags across the floor, in which she wasn't sure where she wanted to stay. Deep down she was eager to go home and sleep in her own bed instead of spending a night on someone's floor. She found a spot in a corner between the couch and the dividing wall between the kitchen and the family room. Her gray sleeping bag rolled across the floor as she could see a line forming at the bathroom, which was located in the hallway around the corner.

'I guess this wasn't a terrible party,' she contemplated while trying to make herself feel more content. Hearing the girls chat about college reminded her how she was only a few months away from leaving her hometown and family for school. The place itself was three hours away, so she wouldn't be able to visit her neighborhood much. After waiting for twenty minutes to use the restroom and readying herself for sleep Yumiku returned to her spot in the corner and sat on the sleeping bag.

She was wearing a white tang top with matching gray soft pants and her hair remained down across her shoulders. Her legs then dragged across the sleeping bag as they slipped beneath the zipper and into the chilly piece of fabric. The item was zipped up as she eased herself back onto a white pillow, and looked up. The ceiling was about ten feet high and had a sky view window as she could see the moon up above. It was crescent shaped as the stars glittered around it.

Eventually everyone else was in their sleeping bags as the room grew still with soft sounds of snoring or breathing. However, Yumiku had difficulty falling asleep since she was a light sleeper and encircled by various noises. Her legs were parallel to the wall, as she looked left to see the pale surface, and to the right was the view of the guests like lumps on a hill. Some girls were still up whispering to each other, but she couldn't hear any of the words from there.

Suddenly, Yumiku felt something heavy sit onto her covered feet as she glanced ahead to see a figure squatting and staring at her in the dark. She let out a soft gasp as she sat up and recognized the individual. It was that brunette from the soccer game with the short skirt and jacket, or what looked like a normal school uniform. She was dressed in pants and a simple top as she was on her knees and hands with a smile on her face.

"Yo," Yumiku uttered without trying to sound irritated. "What are you doing?" The lass didn't reply as she scooted to the side after feeling the legs beneath her squirm about. She then sat on the sleeping bag beside her to the right as Yumiku assumed that the female was having difficulty seeing with the room being completely dark.

"Oh, nothing," she retorted. Her voice was soft and cool, or somewhat mysterious and gentle at the same time. "Can you sleep?" The brunette simply remained there with her legs crossed, as her hands were flat against the floor to hold her up from falling. After Yumiku's eyes adjusted a bit more she could see that the girl was staring right at her with a neutral expression on her face.

"Not really. How about you?" Yumiku replied. Their voices were low, but she felt uneasy talking with her for some reason. No one had really spoken with the brunette for most of the party since she seemed to be really shy or she was simply new to the neighborhood like Yumiku was.

"Nope." The figure put her legs up as she had her thighs close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her lower body. A sigh dropped from her mouth, as she seemed rather perplexed. "My name is Rin. What's your name?" Yumiku opened up her mouth, but had the feeling that Rin was looking for a way to pass the time, or would rather spend most of the night chatting instead of resting.

"I'm Yumiku. Are you new here or something?" The dark haired graduate decided to chat a little to keep her company, or until the both of them passed out. The partner shook her head as she continued speaking.

"I've lived here for a year or so," she explained. "It's a nice neighborhood once you know your way around." Yumiku nodded as she listened, or tried to not appear distracted with the various thoughts going on in her mind.

"So why were you invited?" Yumiku added. She gazed ahead as Rin sighed and rested her head against her knees for a moment before lifting up her chin to say something.

"It's a neighborhood party," Rin answered. "Violet invites most of the girls so that they can get to know each other. Except, I'm not really into parties." Yumiku snorted as she sensed that they had something in common of not enjoying parties.

"I feel the same way. I personally enjoy small celebrations," she said. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Maybe if we shut our eyes we'll eventually fall asleep. Goodnight, Rin." Yumiku rested her head against her pillow once more as she hoped that Rin would do the same.

"Yeah. Goodnight." The voice sounded a bit disappointed but agreeable at the same time. It was followed with the sound of a rustling sleeping bag as the whispers and giggles occasionally crossed the room. Yumiku stared at the ceiling for a few minutes more as she finally felt the drowsiness begin to envelop her. She eventually shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Yumiku had difficulty sleeping that night. She felt something heavy across her legs and warmth between her thighs. Her eyes wouldn't open, as she would drift off and wake up to hear moans along with the hazy sight of someone with chestnut colored hair sitting over her opened legs. The weight eventually departed as she was left with sweat over her entire body as if the sleeping bag was too fervent for her lower body.

Yumiku finally awoke as it was the early morning, or the sun was glimmering across the walls with the sounds of birds furiously tweeting outside. Some of the guests were already getting ready to leave as the smell of pancakes was drifting off from the kitchen. The youth sat up and released a yawn as she glanced to the right to see if Rin was still there. However, the girl was gone and so was her sleeping bag.

'That's weird,' Yumiku thought. She sensed something sticky between her legs as she let out a soft wheeze. Her right hand felt about in her pajamas as the familiar substance was covering the area between her legs. 'Did I have that kind of a dream again?' She suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought of pleasuring herself in her sleep with two dozen guests in the same room. She did faintly remember the sight of someone sitting on her, but it was probably a delusion of her perverted thoughts.

Yumiku could smell the vile scent from the sleeping bag as she frowned in dismay. Fortunately most of the other visitors weren't really alert so she hoped that they wouldn't notice anything. She quickly scurried to the bathroom and got changed as she shortly packed up her belongings and headed for the front door through the narrow hallway. No one noticed as the girl exited the house, and completely left the area in a rush.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Confession

Chapter Two: The Confession

A week had passed since the sleepover incident, in which Yumiku was glad that no one had detected her mischievous behavior during the night. She eventually forgot about the event as work and daily distractions kept her more focused on other sorts of activities. She had recently started working at a local office where she was the appointed secretary, or spent most of the day typing in essays or letters for the upper employees.

One sunny autumn morning she was taking a walk onto the bike path as it went behind the houses, or into the nearby woods. She enjoyed the feel of being outside since she was cooped up in a cubical for eight hours five times a week. She was wearing a short black skirt with a gray jacket as her black leggings went up to her upper thighs. Her sneakers were white, as they were rather comfortable. A white tang top shirt sat beneath the jacket, as it wasn't very warm.

She spotted a bench up ahead as it was wooden and white, or very bright compared to the dismal path that she was sauntering on. A girl was sitting on it toward the left as they looked up and let off a welcoming smile. Yumiku recognized who it was as she too smirked. Rin was kicking her legs back and forth along the edge of the bench, as her pale dress was rather soft looking. It was sleeveless with tiny straps as the bottom of it went to her knees. Black tight pants went down to her ankles as black slip on shoes covered up her bare feet.

"Hey Rin," Yumiku slightly hollered. She immediately sat on the right side of the bench as they made eye contact. She suddenly remembered about the party, as she felt a bit uneasy.

"Hello Yumiku," the brunette replied. Some birds loudly chirped as they flew overhead. Yumiku studied the woods for a bit as no one else seemed to be on the path. Most of the leaves were beginning to change in color, as the scenery through the trees was obscure. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just relaxing," Rin answered. She seemed anxious as well as her legs twitched a little and were swaying more than usual. "Am I interrupting your walk?"

"Not really," the girl retorted while continuing to stare ahead. She leaned forward as she placed her hands onto her thighs and massaged them a bit. The youth then placed her back against the bench and looked at the brunette beside her. A question had been surfacing throughout her thoughts, as she felt like it was best to ask since they were both rather talkative. "Why did you leave the party so early?"

"I had to head home," Rin explained. "I don't like showing how I look when I first wake up. My hair is a mess and I stink, you know. Did you have fun?" She said the statement rather rapidly as if trying to avoid the situation.

"I guess so," Yumiku muttered. "I also left early from the party." They both fell silent as they were filled with restless thoughts. Yumiku couldn't help but remember about waking up with the scent between her legs, and Rin was trying to avoid the truth.

"Hey, Yumiku," Rin interrupted. "There's something you should know." The two of them inched closer as her voice became a mere whisper. "I kind of um, did something with you in your sleep." Yumiku's eyes widened a little as the teenager slightly blushed. "I'm not very good at explaining things, but I was too embarrassed to tell you when you woke up, so I left directly after it happened."

"Huh?" Yumiku felt intrigued to know more details, but she was beginning to realize that the smell wasn't from her own body, but someone else.

"Maybe it's best if I show you," Rin smirked. She leaned over and gave Yumiku a kiss on the lips. Yumiku blushed with astonishment, as fortunately no one was around to recognize the misconduct. Rin's tongue immediately slipped into her mouth, as the dark haired partner was familiar with her movements.

'Is Rin a pervert too?' Yumiku wondered. The companion shut her eyes as her tongue flicked about within. Yumiku sensed her body trembling with awe and arousal as Rin immediately placed her right hand onto her chest. The both of them moaned as Yumiku was accepting the violation of her body, but doing it with a girl made her feel rather perplexed.

"Yumiku… Doesn't it feel good?" Rin inquired with a grin and narrowed eyes. Her right hand squeezed Yumiku's left bosom as the lass gently groaned. Yumiku hadn't felt this provoked for a while and the feeling of someone else touching her was more sensitive than her typical personal pleasuring.

"I suppose so," Yumiku stated between breaths. Not only were they out in the open, but she was doing Lesbian like activities. And plus her body was actually enjoying it instead of naturally resisting. The struggle went on in her mind as her body was quickly being tingled with agitation.

"You're so soft," Rin teased. She groped Yumiku's bosom as both of her hands gave the covered lumps tight squeezes and rubs. Her legs were twitching, as she seemed motivated to get into Yumiku's pants somehow. "You seemed so nice, so after you fell asleep I sneaked into your sleeping bag and did this for a bit. You seemed to enjoy it."

"Uh huh," Yumiku was rather speechless as the area between her legs was beginning to involuntarily moisten. The brunette's fondling was astounding and flawless as she kissed before pressing their chests together. Her hands then drifted downward as she cupped the area between Yumiku's legs, and across her butt.

"You're really wet," the female chortled. Her fingers pressing against Yumiku's panties made her moan a bit louder. The conflict in her mind began to repose, as her body couldn't resist any longer.

"Rin…" Yumiku lamented. The girl's fingers were firmly rubbing between her legs as each touch caused a wave of overwhelming indulgence to soar throughout her entire being. Suddenly, Rin removed her hand as she shifted her lower body across Yumiku's lap, and directly sat upon it. Her arms wrapped around Yumiku's neck as if holding herself up from falling backwards onto the rough path.

"Wouldn't this feel grand?" the brunette uttered. Yumiku's legs were apart as she felt Rin's thighs cross over hers, and their concealed entrances rubbing against each another. "Yumiku… Let me inside…" Rin held herself close as their chests pressed together, and their hips were twitching in response to the immediate adhesion.

"I um…" Yumiku gasped as she was staggering from the intense positioning of their bodies, and the eagerness to allow the pervert into her. She had forgotten about being on the bench out in the open as her senses began to become more vivid. "You did this while I was asleep, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" the brunette honestly replied. "It felt excellent, just like this." Yumiku realized that the heavy feeling on her legs and cum across her skin was from Rin forcing her into intercourse while she was innocently resting. "You came really quick, too." The two girls recognized the events during the sleepover and kept close to one another for a few more minutes before Yumiku let out a heavy sigh.

"Rin, I understand what happened, but I don't like how you did it against my will," she argued. The figure atop of her deeply exhaled as she too sensed the guilt rumbling through her gut. "But, on the other hand, I'm like you, too. I mean, our interests are the same."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked. She continued clinging onto the lass beneath her as the sensation was beginning to dissipate.

"I'm also a pervert," Yumiku confessed. "I know what 'coming' is like and I understand what you're trying to show me." Rin softly smiled as she comprehended the statement and knew what the youth was explaining. However, she still wanted to accomplish the event between them right then and there.

"But, I'm going to come soon," Rin complained. "Please don't go." Her hips swayed forward as the motion caused them both to anxiously wail. She then leaned back a little as she put her knees against the surface of the bench and pulled off the top of her pants to expose her dripping entrance. Her hands then went beneath Yumiku's skirt as she tugged the panties onto her thighs.

Rin then eased herself over Yumiku as the two of them blushed and moaned. Their vulnerable entrances were touching each other as Rin's dress covered up the misconduct. However, Yumiku felt confounded as Rin wrapped her arms around her once more and held herself close. Their pussies began to rub as Yumiku groaned and widened her legs to allow Rin inside.

'This feels different,' Yumiku thought. 'I don't want to stop, but what if someone sees us?' They both rubbed their hips, as their entrances remained close. Rin appeared to be sitting on top of her lap as her arms remained around her neck. Each rub caused an astounding sensation as pre-cum was trickling down their thighs. Yumiku sensed that she was completely fastened down onto the bench and Rin was about to make her have an unexpected orgasm.

"Yumiku… I'm coming inside of you…" Rin forced herself into her as she firmly pushed her entrance into Yumiku's pussy, and kept herself within. Yumiku let out another moan as her hands were gripping the edge of the seat. Rin's face was on top of Yumiku's left shoulder as the both of them were groaning into each other's ears. Their faces were completely red with sweat as Rin began to buck her hips.

Yumiku felt the girl wriggle around inside of her as each movement caused a staggering voluptuousness to rise between her legs. She had forgotten that they were outside as the sound of nature was overlooked and her heart was pounding in her chest. It wouldn't be long before the orgasm would burst.

"So good…" Rin moaned. "I'm in you, Yumiku." Her words were softened and stammered, as the contact with their chest and limbs was overwhelming. Yumiku didn't know Rin that well, but the incident between them was so stalwart and reposing. The brunette began to move briskly as the summit was drawing near.

Their sounds suddenly became still as the bench was quaking from the rapid movements. However, their breaths were becoming louder and heavier with exhaustion. Yumiku sensed herself about to climax as she hoped that no one would walk by within the next few minutes.

'I can't hold it much longer,' Yumiku admitted with clenched teeth. Rin rubbed, shoved, bucked, and humped her hips, as she too was about to have a culmination. Suddenly, the orgasm burst as they both opened up their mouths in veneration, and felt their waists twitch with staggering indulgence. Cum trickled out from Rin into Yumiku's body as some of it made its way downward onto the bench.

"That was much better than last time," Rin giggled. She leaned back and kissed her on the lips as she slowly got off of her. "What a mess." The sticky substance spread around, as Yumiku was still apprehensive. "Since we're both perverts, maybe we should be friends too."

"I guess so," Yumiku mumbled. She still wasn't enjoying the fact that Rin was a girl too, but the moment made her eager for more. Plus there weren't any risks since they were both the same gender. Rin stood up as she pulled up her pants, squatted between Yumiku's legs, and began to lick off cum. The wet feeling caused Yumiku to moan as the partner stuck her tongue between her thighs.

"It feels good, doesn't it? Come over to my house next Friday night if you need more," Rin teased. "I'll be waiting." She then chuckled and began to skip away as Yumiku was left alone on the bench with her panties still slipped a few inches away from her hips. As the brunette turned away from the scene a nearby window curtain closed, as if peeping on them the entire time.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Perverts

Chapter Three: The Perverts

Yumiku hadn't seen Rin for almost a week as the event on the bench remained in her mind for a while. The confession about the sleepover and the intercourse itself was rather perplexing, but also intriguing. She was somewhat flabbergasted that she found someone with the same interests as her, but somewhat disappointed that they already had sex twice unexpectedly.

Yumiku was sauntering in her room as she began rounding up particular items such as pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, socks, panties, and even the vibrator that she had concealed in her dresser drawer. She stuffed everything into her teal backpack as she put on a change of clothes. Her white sweater was comfortable and exposed the tip of her shoulders. Black jeans covered her legs as a petite gray loose vest was over her shoulders and beside her bosoms.

'Let's see if this will work,' she thought to herself. It was in the late afternoon as the sun was beginning to set, and dinner with her family was over a half-hour ago. The lass stumbled down the steps as she held the backpack along her right shoulder and immediately went into the hallway. The hallway of her house was simple with white walls and wooden tiling.

The steps were beside the hallway walls as the opening was somewhat small. It went to the kitchen, as her family wasn't there since her parents went out shopping together. There were no siblings in the house since all of them were grown up and lived elsewhere.

The dark haired female went into the kitchen as she went up to the center counter. Everything was wooden with a pale granite top. Straight ahead was the metal sink as a miniature window was above it.

'Hm.' Yumiku took out a piece of paper from the drawer and wrote on it with a pen telling her parents that she was going to a friend's house for the night. To the left was the wooden table that had chairs for six people. Behind that was a grand double door window exposing the backyard, which was difficult to see with the nighttime air. Past that was the family room with green carpeting and hazel colored furniture facing the fireplace. On top of it was a wide screen television for entertainment.

Yumiku departed from the kitchen and the hallway as she went into the closet and grabbed a scarlet sleeping bag. She then put on her sneakers and headed outside. The walk to Rin's house wasn't long, as it was only five houses apart. She went up to the door, as the entire front of it was a pale tan stone color. The door itself was painted green over wood, as the frames around the windows were also the same tone.

'I sure hope she's home,' the lass contemplated while biting her lower lip. She heeded the sound of footsteps as the door opened up a moment later. Standing there was the familiar brunette as she immediately smiled.

"Hey Yumiku," Rin grinned. "I knew you would come." Her right arm was extended behind her as if motioning for the visitor to step inside. Yumiku did as instructed and the door was shut behind her. She glanced around to see that the house was very detailed compared to her own. There were pale columns in front of the living room to the right and also to the left at the entrance to the dining room. The dining room had a grand chandelier above it as the table was set for six people.

"Wow. This is nice," Yumiku said in awe. Each chair at the table had a plate and a bowl in front of it with forks and knives and fancy looking glasses. There was a wooden cabinet to the right as hazel colored curtains covered the window to the left. The living room was basically a long pale leather couch on top of the wooden floor with a glass table in front of it holding various magazines and a silver vase filled with pink flowers.

"I guess. You have great timing. My parents won't be home for a while," Rin explained with delight. "That means we have the entire evening to ourselves. I'm guessing that's why you're here with the backpack and all." The brunette studied the partner as she had on a gray jacket over a white tang top. A short black skirt went down to her upper thighs as white leggings covered up most of her legs.

"Yeah I am," the guest answered. She couldn't help but grin, as their moment together seemed too good to be true, or like a scene out of a predictable romance movie. "I also brought my own sleeping bag."

"Why? You won't need it since we'll be in my bed tonight," Rin argued with a frown. "I made my bed and everything." The brunette immediately went up the somewhat spiral wooden staircase as another chandelier was above their heads. There seemed to be an overflow upstairs as Yumiku took off her shoes and left them by the door. She followed Rin upstairs with the backpack still along her back.

Yumiku and Rin were at the top on the second floor as the banister allowed them to peer over it to see the front door from below. The white carpeted hallway opened up to a few different rooms, but only the bathroom door was open. Rin went past it and swung her bedroom door open as the two of them went inside.

"When you said that your parents won't be here for a bit how long did you mean exactly?" Yumiku questioned. The room was also detailed with scarlet bed covers, curtains, and matching deep red wallpaper. The carpet was still the same white as a wooden dresser sat along the right wall. The bed was facing it as its back was like wings with spirals going everywhere. Fluffy pink pillows were on the bed as Rin immediately sat on it.

"All night," she retorted with a giggle. "Now come on. I've been frisky all day waiting for this." Yumiku raised an eyebrow as she watched the brunette sit on the edge of the bed with her legs furiously kicking.

"Frisky?" she repeated. Her bag was placed onto the floor as she then noticed the black laptop in the far right corner of the room on a wooden desk. It was shut, as there were some books and papers beside it.

"Yeah. Teased, turned on, you know," the brunette explained. "I don't like the other word." Yumiku simply nodded and then quickly understood the meaning. Rin had an interesting use of words since she didn't use direct terms, or seemed to avoid them. "Okay. I have tonight all planned out. We'll sleep together and then do it some more. Then uh maybe a toy or two before breakfast."

"You mean to say that you actually have adult toys too?" Yumiku gasped with somewhat widened eyes. The youth on the bed nodded and continued talking.

"Of course. Using hands all the time gets really boring, and my parents don't seem to mind," she continued. "Now, put on your pajamas and let's get started." Yumiku didn't like the forceful behavior, and the sleepover wasn't the usual kind of games and entertainment. She then watched as Rin slipped off of the bed and went over to the dresser as she began to undress.

"Uh…" Yumiku simply stared, as Rin's body was a lot more delicate than she thought. The white bra and panties were exposed as the rest of the clothes were tossed onto the floor. The lass then went over to the astounded Yumiku with her arms folded in disappointment.

"Come on! You're mine now, so it's okay if we dress in front of each other," Rin spat. She then placed her hands onto the sweater's top and began to tug on it. Yumiku hollered and yelped as the shirt was removed from her body forcefully. The jeans went next, as her light blue garments were vulnerable. "Pretty choice colors." The brunette smirked before rubbing her chest against Yumiku's own loose bosom.

"Ah!" The guest didn't like the feeling of the fabric rubbing against each other, but it shortly ended before the host's hands grasped her chest and groped. "W…What are you doing?"

"I'm doing foreplay," Rin giggled. "You're really soft." The girl suddenly began to shove as the both of them tumbled onto the bed with Yumiku on the bottom with her head conveniently on the pillows. Rin was sitting on her legs as she immediately leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. They both blushed as the tingling arousal overcame them both. The brunette's hands grabbed the partner's cheeks, as they remained close.

"Mm," Rin moaned as she shoved her tongue into Yumiku's mouth and began to flick about. Their tongues twisted and caressed as Yumiku sensed her defenses swiftly diminishing. Their eyes were shut as they deeply made out while Rin stuck her legs over top and put her panties against Yumiku's own inner thighs. "I'm coming into you, Yumiku."

Yumiku was a bit entranced, as the companion was highly aggressive but also very sensual simultaneously. The kissing ended as Rin placed her right hand between their panties and into Yumiku's garment. Her fingers began to rub the concealed entrance as the guest loudly moaned in incredulity.

"R…Rin!" Yumiku lamented while blushing. The fingers pushed into her as they caused her to flinch with voluptuousness. The feeling of someone else touching her was overwhelming and fresh. Rin continued to fondle with her as she kissed again and shut her eyes. The fingering paused as the hand took the top of the garment and tugged it downward. She then removed her own panties, as the both of them were basically naked except for their bras.

"Here I come, Yumiku," she whispered with a tease. Her hands then gripped the bed in the areas beside Yumiku's pinned down being as their entrances began to rub. Yumiku groaned again, as the pleasure was intense. She felt spasms quake in her waist as the seduction enveloped her completely. "You're so warm." They rubbed and trembled, as they were heavily breathing and blushing.

"R…Rin…" Yumiku uttered with a gasp. Her arms then embraced Rin to hold her close as the penetration continued. They were shortly connected as Rin was completely within. "You're inside of me." Rin didn't say anything else as she firmly rubbed and pressed their bosoms together. It was a moment of affection and friendship as their breaths began to stagger.

"I'm going to come, just like before," Rin uttered with a whine. She was briskly rubbing, pushing, and bucking, as the perturbation was becoming a desperate climax. Yumiku was also sensing the orgasm about to burst as she sensed that it would take just a few more strokes from the belligerent female on top of her.

"R…Rin!" Yumiku wailed. Her heart was pounding, as she couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm coming!" They both bellowed as the orgasm exploded between them and cum began to trickle between them. The breaths were noisy, as the intercourse was complete. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Rin then immediately seized the crimson blanket that was on the edge of the bed the entire time as she placed it over their bodies while still remaining in the same position. "Let's rest." Her legs spread out as she tumbled onto the left side of Yumiku's body. The partner also stretched her own thighs and feet, as the lump was no longer poking through the blanket.

Yumiku felt Rin's arm being placed onto her chest as they then faced each other and kept their bodies close. Their panties were put back on as well, since they were still on their bodies, as they finally fell asleep.

Yumiku awoke several hours later as the sun was shining through the window and Rin was beginning to fidget in her sleep. There was a clock on the wooden desk beside the bed as it was only around seven in the morning. She let out a yawn as the lamp was unlit, or realized that Rin must have shut it off during the night.

"Good morning Yumiku," Rin mumbled. She smiled as they were both lying beside each other with stickiness between their legs.

"Good morning Rin," the lass repeated. "We're keeping this all a secret, right?" They held hands as their knees were touching each other beneath the blanket.

"Yeah. I have something to show you." The brunette slid off of the bed as she went to the closet and opened it up, which was beside the shut bedroom door. Inside was a sapphire colored box as she lifted it up and placed it onto the bed. She opened it up to expose the various toys within, or vibrators, harnesses, and other odd looking devices.

"Wow. That's a lot," Yumiku wheezed. "I just have one vibrator." She was sitting up as she felt like even though they knew each other for only a week that they were much closer than that.

"You can use any of them if you want," the partner explained. "I order any new ones from this one web site. This toy came out last week." She pulled out a purple vibrator as it was curved and wiggled. "We could use one right now if you want." The both of them laughed as Yumiku shook her head.

"That's okay. Let's make out first." They sat on the edge of the bed and began to kiss as the box of adult toys was swiftly disregarded. Yumiku couldn't help but smile since now she had a new best friend and so many other experiences awaiting her.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Neighborly Bully

Chapter Four: The Neighborly Bully

Rin was standing in her backyard as the sun was shining and it was a pleasant weekday afternoon. She had on a sapphire jacket with a white sleeveless shirt underneath. A black skirt covered up her thighs as pale leggings went up to her knees. The teenager was staring above, as the neighbor's house was about fifty feet away. Most of the doors and windows were covered, or concealing the various activities inside. She let out a sigh as she noticed the familiar figure sauntering toward her.

"Yo, Rin," a male sneered. He was seventeen years old with short brown hair and about five feet and six inches tall. He had on a scarlet T-shirt and blue shorts. The girl suddenly folded her arms as she silently whimpered at his presence. "What are you doing home so early, huh?"

"No reason, Shou," Rin replied with sternness in her voice. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to appear to be tough, but emotionally she was terrified. Shou was a nearby neighbor that frequently visited her and was a more aggressive pervert than she was. The youth had his hands in his pockets as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Was it to see that girl? Yeah, I saw you making out with that new idiot on the bench the other day," he razzed. "I saw the entire thing from my bedroom window." He laughed as he attempted to make the neighbor embarrassed, in which his misconduct was functioning.

"I bet you jerked yourself during it," Rin taunted while trying to conceal her astonishment. The man stopped chortling as he sighed and stepped closer to her. "And you made a mess all over your window." He growled and extremely disliked her honest remark as he immediately groped her chest with his hands. "G…Get off!" Her whines echoed throughout the backyard as he ignored her.

"The issue with girls is that they don't have what men have," Shou uttered. "You'll want her to stick her cock into you, but you'll realize that she doesn't have it. Luckily, I do." Rin fussed, as she uncontrollably blushed from his intense fumbling. "You'll end up disappointed if you hang out with her and your stupid toys will get boring. As for me, I have lots of ideas as of how I could make you come with this." He rubbed his lower body against hers as she sensed the erect bulge poking through his shorts.

"That's not much to brag about," she argued. "You know the risks." Shou overlooked her remark as he stepped back. His right hand fondled the growing lump in his shorts as he softly moaned.

"It's true that I can't stick it into you properly, but I can still use other things," Shou commented. "I can use these golf balls that I found in my garage." The male stuck his left hand into his pocket as he removed three small white golf balls. Each one had a rough bumpy surface and appeared to be rather clean. "We could always share them, too." Rin had her arms covering her chest, as the moment seemed too rash to get involved with.

"No thanks." Rin watched as the male sighed and continued rasping the erect bulge between his legs. She could sense that he was getting demanding because of the event in his shorts, or he wouldn't walk away until he was relieved. He then stuck the golf balls onto the soft grass as he pulled down his shorts to expose his erect cock. Rin glanced at it for a moment, as she wasn't sure what he wanted her to do with it.

"Come on, Rin, suck it," Shou ordered. He held his arms out beside him, as he seemed inviting. Rin stood there for a moment until she extended her hands forward. She shoved him and pushed him to the ground as he let out a loud yelp.

"Go find some other girl to mess with," she stated with fierceness. Shou wasn't listening as his attention turned to what had just happened. His exposed butt had docked on top of one of the golf balls as it surprisingly went into him.

"Ow! Rin! Help me!" The male was shouting and moaning as his plan backfired and piercing pain was coursing across his spine. He slowly stood up, as she too was frightened from the accidental consequences. The feeling of the stiff golf ball was overwhelming as he had the urge to push it out. "It's inside my butt! It's coming out!"

Rin felt guilty but pleased that the bully had received the same sensation that she got whenever Shou pushed her around. She gazed at him in awe as he squatted down near the grass and rumbled with groans of complications. His eyes shut as his entire body was trembling.

"I'm sorry!" Rin lamented. "I didn't mean for that to happen!" She watched in curiosity and helplessness as Shou continued pushing and grunting. His hands were on his knees as his shorts were covering his ankles.

"This is turning me on," Shou admitted. "Ugh. I can't get it out." He felt his groin throbbing between his legs, as the anal sensation was overwhelming and arousing. "Come on!" The neighbor made odd sounds of supplication as Rin could see the bottom of the golf ball beginning to emerge out of his butt. There was ooze around it as the male felt discomfort from the size of the round object.

'This is teasing me too,' Rin thought to herself. The scene was like an odd video clip from some Hentai episode, or purposefully stimulating her with the sounds and the movements. Shou continued pushing as the thickest part of the ball was stretching his butt excruciatingly.

"Ah! Here it comes!" Shou loudly hollered. He concentrated and pushed as he felt the ball dropping out of him. However, the rubbing against his lube was very sensual as he sensed the climax about to burst between his legs. "Ah! I'm coming!" Rin stepped back as the golf ball dropped onto the grass and semen shot out from his dick. The white sticky substance landed onto the grass as the male was heavily breathing. He immediately stood up as he stared at the observing neighbor.

"Now it's your turn, Rin." The girl felt him come close as he picked up one of the golf balls from the ground and walked toward her. With a gate around her yard she had nowhere to run to.

Several hours later Yumiku was sitting on Rin's familiar bed, as the brunette was eager for her to stay with her for a while. It wasn't a sleepover, so Yumiku sensed that Rin was either eager to talk or make out. They both faced each other as Rin sat beside her.

"Yumiku, I'm glad that you could come over," Rin smiled. "I had a rough day today and I was wondering something." Rin was wearing the same attire as Yumiku had on her work attire or a gray jacket with a white blouse underneath and a contrasting black skirt.

"Huh? What?" Yumiku inquired. She wasn't in the position or mood to make out at all as she kept her legs close together. "Was it a tough day at work or something?" Rin stood up as she got off the bed and stood across from her. She sighed and didn't speak for a bit.

"There's this neighbor named Shou that keeps harassing me," Rin explained. "Sometimes he comes to work too and bothers me." The brunette rolled her eyes as she contemplated about the earlier event in the backyard with him. "He um, he's a bigger pervert than I am, and ever since we met a few months ago he's been trying out new things on me."

"Uh huh…" Yumiku nodded with concern. "Why don't you tell him to stop? Or tell his parents?" She paused, as Rin seemed dismayed but perplexed.

"To be honest, I kind of enjoy what he comes up with," she admitted. "But, it does get annoying sometimes. He knows that we're together and he feels like it would work out better if I was with him because he's a guy." Rin blushed a little as she continued speaking. "I use some of his concepts with you, Yumiku."

"Oh…" The dark haired girl lowered her eyes as she glanced back up at Rin. "Well, if it gets worse, I would tell someone else about this." She sat on the edge of the bed as the brunette sighed again. "We're together now, so you can come up with better motifs on your own instead of relying on him to torture you first."

"True," Rin agreed. However, she was still viewing herself as a victim with Shou, and she was Yumiku's companion at the same time. But something was telling her to stick with the one partner instead of being with both. But not being with Shou would mean that she would eventually run out of perverted theories. She did slightly like the different toys and objects that Shou used to tease her, but being with Yumiku was different and peaceful.

"Rin, I'm here now," Yumiku muttered. She seemed a bit upset as the brunette was focused on something else. Rin was remembering how frisky she was from seeing Shou trying to lay the golf ball, and thinking about how he did have a groin instead of dildos.

"I know. Hehe. I want to show you something," Rin chuckled. "Even though Shou seems like an awful guy he's interesting to observe." The lass went over to the computer as she grabbed it and sat back onto the bed with it on her lap. "I have a hidden camera in his room. Almost every night he does something weird to pleasure himself." The two girls watched the screen as the video began to run. Yumiku felt like her advice didn't work at all, as the partner seemed more attentive in seeing Shou's methods more than realizing that he was hurting her.

Yumiku examined the screen, as it appeared to be a bedroom with tan walls, a beige carpet, a crimson rug, and a bed in the center with cherry red covers. Sitting on top of the bed was Shou, as he didn't know that he was being viewed. He was in the same attire as he was sauntering across his room opening up the wooden dresser in the right hand corner and pulling out various items.

"Oh look! The golf balls," Rin stated aloud. The male had the familiar balls in his hands as he stuck them into the middle drawer and pulled out another toy. The vibrator was long and thin with a blue color to it, as it appeared to be ten inches long and an inch wide. A remote control was connected to it with a thin string as he stretched his body onto the bed and sat with his legs wide open toward the camera.

"What is he doing?" Yumiku questioned. They curiously watched as Shou had his head on his white pillow and his hands were removing his shorts. The slumbering cock was exposed as the male tossed the lower attire onto the floor and held onto the vibrator with his free hand.

"He's going to use it," Rin told her with a grin. "There's only one hole." The two of them stared and felt uneasy as Shou began to stick the vibrator into his butt. A moan could be heard as his knees were above his body and the misconduct was causing his dick to erect.

"I don't think we should watch," Yumiku sighed. She was disappointed that Rin was peeping on him, but maybe they were both pestering each other for fun. A part of her pinned her down as the vibrator disappeared, or completely went into him. His left hand was stroking the hardening cock as his sounds became louder.

"He's going to come in less than a minute," the brunette added. "But sometimes it takes longer than that." Shou had the vibrator on as he dropped the remote between his legs and concentrated on the pleasure that was enveloping him. The bedroom door was shut, as he remained undisturbed by other members of the family.

"This is weird," the partner complained. She had never seen a real male jerk himself before, so the sight was rather astounding. Fortunately, the screen was slightly blurry, so the quality of the video wasn't too detailed. The groans became louder as his hand was briskly stroking his groin and his legs were close together.

"Oh! He's going to pop!" Rin chortled. Suddenly his hand was removed, as the vibrator became the main source of his sensuality. His hands fell beside his head as he was groaning and moaning. Shou's mouth was open but he didn't say anything. Yumiku watched in anticipation as she was expecting the familiar white sticky semen to burst between his legs at any moment.

Shou remained lying there for a while, as there was no sign that he was almost done. A minute had passed as Yumiku bit her lower lip while feeling anxious. The sight of him pleasuring himself was making her somewhat frisky, but her mind was more focused on Rin. Finally, Shou loudly wailed as his legs spread apart and his cock was violently twitching. The semen shot out as it covered his shirt.

"Wasn't that such a tease? Sometimes he does things that are more interesting than Hentai," the brunette razzed. She kept the video running, as Shou wasn't moving from the exhaustion. However, Yumiku partly wanted to see more.

"Will he do anything else?" Yumiku stated with hesitation. It was getting late as the sun had already set, but her parents were aware of her location.

"Maybe, but, you're right, this is about us now," Rin cooed. She shut the computer and placed it onto the floor as she immediately sat up and began kissing Yumiku passionately on the lips with her hands holding her cheeks. Yumiku became stirred in the moment as she felt their tongues slipping about, or beginning the familiar copulation with foreplay. Yumiku couldn't help but think about how perverted Rin and Shou were, but she too had the same assets.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Tunnel

Chapter Five: The Tunnel

Yumiku was currently outside walking along a dismal bicycle path, as it was heavily raining. She fortunately had an umbrella with her as it avoided the moisture from soaking her attire. She was wearing a gray thin jacket with a hood as her hair was completely covered. Beneath the jacket was a pale top with a scarlet shirt over it. Her black jeans were somewhat comfortable, as the bottom hems were softly wet. Brown boots covered her feet and went halfway up across her lower thigh. The black umbrella had a handle as she held it tightly in her right hand.

'It's so cold out here,' Yumiku complained. It was autumn, so rain was expected, but soon it would be snow instead. She was taking a stroll around the neighborhood to get some fresh air. No one else seemed to be around, except for the cars that were driving along the road about half a mile away on the top of a miniature hill. There were woods and a pond nearby as the path went around the pond and into the forest.

The girl was in an open area as the hills concealed the view of the local park and the tennis courts. Up ahead was a tunnel going beneath the road as a wooden fence stood above the entrance to keep children away from the rushing vehicles. Yumiku sauntered toward the tunnel as the park was on her right.

"Yumiku!" a voice hollered. She turned to see Rin scurrying toward her away from the park. She had a beige umbrella as her puffy dark red coat was keeping her from the rain. Her midnight blue jeans were covering her legs as black boots went from her toes to her knees. A hood was enveloping her hair as the top of her white shirt was poking out from the coat zipper.

"Hey Rin," Yumiku greeted. However, she remembered about the day before with Shou as she quickly frowned. "What are you doing here?" The two friends went into the tunnel, as the area became dim with the lack of light. The sound of cars driving over was somewhat loud. They stood to the side so that other travelers wouldn't be blocked.

"Oh, just taking a walk. Aren't you cold?" The brunette was studying Yumiku's clothes, as the simple top didn't seem like enough to keep her cozy.

"A little, but I'm fine," she retorted with coolness. "Did you get bored watching Shou or something?" Her words were uttered as she made it somewhat obvious that she was annoyed by the situation, but she was also being sarcastic.

"Yumiku, I don't love him," Rin argued. "Why do you keep bringing him up? I told you before that I adore you the most, so don't fret over him because we tease each other." The female's face scrunched up, as she seemed irritated and frustrated.

"I guess," the dark haired companion sighed. She leaned against the tube wall as they had reached the center of the tunnel, or the area where it was difficult to see. She partly believed Rin, but a portion of her still sensed that Rin somewhat delighted Shou's bullish misconduct.

"Making out with you wasn't convincing enough, huh?" Rin continued. "Yumiku, you're shivering." She immediately noticed that the partner was quivering and trembling. "I could warm you up." The youth then wrapped her arms around Yumiku and embraced her for a while as their chests were pressing together.

"R…Rin…" Yumiku gasped while slightly blushing. The rain was pounding harder against the ground, as the air seemed to be chilled. She eventually put her arms around the lass as well as the amount of body heat was massive.

"It's probably better if I wrap you in my coat," the brunette suggested. They were both about a ten-minute walk away from home as the option of departing was still possible. "Here." Yumiku gazed at Rin as the coat was removed from her body and laid across the frigid surface of the tunnel. Her sweater was exposed as it was somewhat see-through, or exposing the pale tang top underneath. Her hardened teats were poking through the shirt.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yumiku wondered while standing there over the clothing. The inside of the tunnel was dry, but it was still a public location. Rin giggled as she opened up her mouth.

"Lay on it," she ordered. Yumiku rolled her eyes before easing her back across the coat, which was rather warm from Rin's being. The bottom of it reached her knees as she felt like she was on a slant from the angle of the circular walls. Suddenly, Rin sat on her legs as she slowly placed her chest onto Yumiku's sliding bosoms. "Now we bundle up."

Yumiku felt the coat shift about as Rin was completely resting on her body. She was violently fidgeting as she was softly moaning from the chest press. The rain made visibility of the outside reduced as the sound of it trickling echoed throughout the tunnel.

"You're warm," Rin cooed. Yumiku was slightly concerned since Rin's back was completely exposed to the weather, but the coat's sides were somewhat covering them both. "It's the perfect moment, you know." Yumiku understood what she meant, in which she simply smiled.

"Yeah, but you're shaking," Yumiku stated. "I didn't bring anything with me either." Their chests continued rubbing as Rin could sense the partner's tips also beginning to toughen.

"Relax. I have something for you," Rin chortled. She deeply kissed Yumiku on the lips as they embraced each other and fondled their tongues together. Rin's right hand began to stroke the area between Yumiku's legs as the bottom youth slightly groaned. However, Yumiku felt hesitant with the thoughts about Shou as she contemplated during the exchanging kisses.

"Rin…" Yumiku softly lamented as the fingers began to poke at her butt. Rin could have been using Yumiku as a guinea pig for any concept that Shou applied to Rin, but Rin's methods seemed honest and fulfilling. Yumiku accepted the probing fingers as the rain continued thrashing onto the grass. Rin's words were reflected as her hand cupped the somewhat moist area forming between the thighs.

"You're so sensitive," the brunette uttered with a smirk. She then pressed her inner area between Yumiku's legs as if attempting to rub their entrances together. "Let me in, Yumiku…" She slightly wailed as Yumiku felt her legs naturally spread out and open up to her. However, there was a firm lump in Rin's clothes as the bulge was stiff and concealed. Each time that she pressed herself against Yumiku she would softly moan or groan.

"Yumiku…" Rin sat up as she groped Yumiku's bosom with her hands. The female wailed as the squeezing and pulling was tantalizing and rigid. "You know, Shou doesn't have what we have. He doesn't have boobs and it's risky to do anything with him because of his dick. That's why I enjoy doing this with you, Yumiku. You're a lot better than him."

"We're both perverts," Yumiku admitted while overlooking the compliments. "Of course we like it." The strokes along her chest were becoming soothing as the hands were bestowing heat. She attempted to stop thinking about Shou as she grasped Rin's top and fondled with it. Their arms were crossing as they both moaned from the fumbling.

"Hopefully this will persuade you," Rin interrupted. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them down as the harness was exposed. It was a black tight strap across her waist as the double-sided dildo was already partly in her. The other half was sitting on the harness as it was springing upward. Each side was a light skin tone color with a bump at the top. It was eight inches long and two inches wide.

"A harness?" Yumiku gawked while in awe. She had seen the device on various Hentai shows and in Rin's collection of adult toys, but she wasn't expecting it to actually be utilized between them. It was basically the same size as a vibrator, but someone was attached to it, or a cohesive object.

"What, is it too much?" Rin inquired with uneasiness. Yumiku was more astonished with the fact that Rin was wearing it this entire time, or during the entire walk. Before she removed the jeans along Yumiku's legs she lay beside her and slipped her right hand directly into the partner's panties. Her arm went between Yumiku's chest to remain in an outstanding position.

"R…Rin!" Yumiku was astounded as the brunette's fingers rubbed her vulnerable entrance. Sometimes the hand would slide beneath her and probe her butt. The fingers instantly went in as they slipped in and out as foreplay. One finger even went into her butt as the urge for anal was overwhelming. Suddenly, the hand was removed as Rin sat up once more and seized Yumiku's jeans in a violent manner.

"I'm coming in." Yumiku could sense that the brunette was desperately eager as her pants were briskly unzipped and dragged to her ankles. The frigid air went across her bare legs as she quaked with shivers. Her legs were pulled apart and widened as Rin put her legs on top and over. The tip of the dildo was pressing against her entrance as she hoped that the companion wouldn't ram it inside.

"Here I come." Rin bucked her hips forward as her right hand eased the dildo into the bottom girl. Yumiku loudly lamented, as the tip was rather thick and rigid. Her arms went above her head as the coat was fortunately blocking her skin from touching the tunnel walls. The dildo continued catapulting into her as the both of them groaned from the overwhelming pleasure.

"It's inside," Rin stated as she felt the toy within her beginning to buck like a seesaw. She then held herself up with her arms against Yumiku's sides as she upwardly bucked. Yumiku was aroused with discomfort and sensuality as they both made sounds in sync. Rin was leaning over her, as the rain seemed to be concealing their noises. Yumiku felt the rubbery dildo slip back and forth as the tip quickly made its way completely in.

"It's too good!" Yumiku wailed. They were both blushing and sweating as the dildo penetrated them both in a silly manner. Their bosoms were bouncing around as Rin began to briskly ram the dildo into the female beneath her. Rin sensed the climax rapidly increasing as the walking caused the toy to taunt her during the entire stroll along the path.

"Y…Yumiku…!" Rin yelled while feeling the tip of the toy rasping against the partner's deepest edge. She humped, bucked, rammed, shoved, thrashed, and bellowed as the same treatment was happening within her. "I…I'm going to come!" Yumiku suddenly felt out of sync, as she wasn't adjusted to conclude yet.

"R…Rin!" the lass yelped. The brunette leaned closer as the angle of impact was perfectly aligned within Yumiku. She sensed her waist twitching as her entire body was trembling with indulgence. Rin sped up her hips as they were aggressively thrashing about against Yumiku's entrance.

Suddenly, the finish was a single second away as Rin stopped and rubbed the tip of the dildo against Yumiku's inner self. They both wailed and trembled as the orgasm caused intense spasms and heavy breaths. The feeling of cum trickled between them as they both were passionately breathing.

"Rin…I love you…" Yumiku whispered with a smile. Rin repeated the same words as she then lay across her once again. Their chests were pressing against each other as her head was on Yumiku's right shoulder. Their legs stayed open and in place as it had the similar sensation of a man's dick remaining within.

"That was amazing," the brunette beamed. She then shut her eyes, as she was rather exhausted. Yumiku felt cum dripping within as she uneasily squirmed a bit.

"I'm sorry about Shou and not listening to you," Yumiku apologized. She wrapped her arms around Rin and held her close.

"It's okay. I won't do anything with him," she told her. "We could always watch him together, too." The girls remained there for a while as the rain began to finally lift. The dildo was becoming rather unpleasant, but somewhat of informality.

End of Chapter Five


	6. The Job

Chapter Six: The Job

Rin let out a heavy sigh as she tied the white apron across her back that was resting along the front of her body. She was working at her job, which was at the local grocery store, as the meat and pasta server. The counter displaying the food reached her chest as she was barely peering over the tip of it in order to see the customers. She was wearing blue jeans and a short white blouse, as she always had to look somewhat professional for work, but also attire that she didn't mind getting soiled.

"Next in line!" Rin hollered. There were about five customers lined up, as each individual was eager to receive a specified order of meat or pasta. Her duties weren't that difficult since all she had to do was hand over the amount requested. However, sometimes the lines seemed to never end.

"Here you go." She placed the plastic bag of meat onto the top of the counter as the next customer quickly stepped up to speak to her. There were two other workers there, but they couldn't manage chatter while serving others. Rin's feet were beginning to sore as the lunch break was fortunately about to arrive. The lass was working there in order to receive money for college, which was happening in less than a few months.

'Phew.' The brunette managed to briskly finish the orders as the lunch break began. The grocery store appeared like any other kind with shelves filled with various food items or other types of conveniences. The floor was a slick marble white as sometimes customers could see the reflection upon it. The walls were a shade of tan orange as the lights were somewhat dim. In the front of the building were the cash registers, as the windows were behind those exposing the outside conditions.

Rin headed toward the double door exit as the gray tiled flooring felt hard and stiff beneath her sneakers. There were two metal tables with meat cutters atop of them. The walls were also white and the entire area smelled like meat. The back of the store was basically where everything was stored and some offices with concrete floors and basic stone walls. She rarely ever remained in the back since it was usually empty, except for the carts shifting massive boxes of items around from shelf to shelf. The black metal shelves almost reached the fifty-foot high ceiling.

The girl was swiftly in the main area of the store as one of the other workers remained at the counter on a different shift. She didn't bring a lunch with her and instead was planning on buying some food from the salad bar. There were also simple white plastic tables near the few carts so those customers could enjoy the pasta and salads. This lunch break would be different though since Yumiku would be meeting here there for a bit.

Rin approached the tables toward the front and left side of the grocery store as the companion was waiting at one of the tables by herself. She had a plastic bag obverse of her, as she seemed worried. The brunette immediately sat across from her, as the table was circular and two feet across.

"Hey Yumiku. I'm glad you could come," she uttered with a smile. Rin seemed to always be alone at the store since most of the other employees were either older than her or spoke a different language. The dark haired partner suddenly glanced up from her lunch bag as she beamed.

"Hello Rin. Thanks for inviting me to lunch. Work has been exhausting today," Yumiku retorted. "Mr. Lan keeps going into my office and giving me new instructions." She sighed as Rin nodded her head and intensely listened.

"If it ever gets too overwhelming you could always pleasure yourself," the brunette giggled. Pleasuring one self meant to basically use a vibrator in order to feel more relieved from stress. Yumiku snorted, as she seemed to dislike the concept. "What? I've used one before and no one noticed."

"It's risky, Rin," Yumiku argued. "But, enough of that, let's eat. I only have twenty more minutes until I have to go back to the office." Fortunately, the building that she worked at was right next door. She pulled out her sandwich and dessert from her bag as Rin gathered up a salad with dressing on it from the cart. They didn't say much as the time during the break was very valuable.

Rin kept staring at Yumiku as she couldn't help but think about the incident in the tunnel that they had over the past weekend. She desired to spend more moments with the friend, but their busy work schedules only allowed the end of the week. They have thought about meeting during after work, but the exhaustion was too much to handle. They finished eating within ten minutes as their trash was thrown out at a local black trashcan.

"Well, I got to go, but I enjoyed eating with you, Rin," Yumiku complimented. "If you ever need anything you can head over to my office." The brunette didn't say anything as she waved her right hand and watched the ally saunter away toward the exit, which was a set of automatic glass doors. She sighed as she was lonely again and had several minutes before she would have to return to the counter in the back.

'I miss her already,' Rin contemplated with a heavy breath. She walked down one aisle as soft music could be heard throughout the entire store. Suddenly, someone stood in her way as she accidentally bumped into him or her. "I'm sorry!" The youth was startled and wailed as she looked up to see Shou.

"Hey Rin," the bully smirked. Rin instantly frowned as her attitude went from soft to more aggressive. He leaned his right hand against the shelf as there were some cereal boxes gazing back at them.

"Leave me alone," she demanded. "I'm done being your victim." Her arms were folded as the male simply laughed. Deep down though the female sensed some horror from the surroundings and the possibility of him doing something to her out in the open.

"I already know you have someone else," he muttered. "But that doesn't mean she'll always be around to stop us." The man then grasped her right wrist and pulled her close to him. "I have something for you and I know that you have some time. So come with me just for a minute." Rin struggled as she tried to yank her hand away from him, but his hand was tightly fastened onto her.

"I don't want to do anything with you either even if I used to like it," Rin interrogated. "You can't do something out here anyway. There's cameras and customers everywhere." She attempted to shoo him off with her hasty words, but he didn't seem affected at all. The memory of her being in the tunnel with Yumiku was strong in her mind, as she didn't feel devoted to Shou anymore.

"This won't take long." He continued tugging her as they were going toward the restrooms, which were near the seafood counter on the left-hand side of the store and in the back. No one seemed to notice as they slipped into the area that led into the restrooms, and went toward an office. Rin was astonished that the bully knew his directions around in the end of the store even though he wasn't an employee. Fortunately for him there were no security cameras in the back.

"No! You're going to get me into trouble!" Rin grunted. She knew that employees weren't permitted into the offices unless there was a meeting, so if someone saw them inside then they would be asking a lot of serious questions. Shou seemed to overlook her comment and grinned to himself as they entered the petite room. It was along a pale wall as a miniature glass window was open to any other passerby's. Sitting beside the doorframe was a white plastic bag as he picked it up with his available hand.

"Just shut up," he snarled as he swung her into the area and shut the door behind them. There were other offices along the wall, but they were all vacant and dim from the lack of lighting. The teenager then stood over the girl that was lying across the floor as he had his right hand holding the bag and the other hand by his side.

"Shou…" Rin growled. She got off from the floor and stood up as he instantly propelled his left hand against her right shoulder and pinned her against the back wall. She let out a yelp of pain and astonishment, as he seemed highly aggressive. The room was unlit as the only source of light was from the window.

"I know you like her, but that doesn't stop the fun we'll have together," the bully stated with a frown on his face. "See this bag? I have something very enjoyable for you straight from this very store." He squatted onto the floor and placed the plastic in front of him as he untied the knot at the top and pushed the sides downward. The brown egg carton was exposed as Rin released a tight gasp.

"They won't fit," she muttered. "Plus they would crack and make a mess." Her arms were folded as Shou deeply chuckled. Rin glanced at the window as their positioning made it difficult to see them from the outside of the room.

"Don't worry. I already boiled them," he answered. The male stood up and held the carton in his right hand as the top of it was flipped back to expose the dozen eggs resting inside. Each one was white and pure with no cracks or defects. "Oh, I can't wait to see these things in action. Now, Rin, take off those pants of yours and let's get started." The brunette didn't want to follow along, but escape seemed impossible.

"I still don't see how this will work," she mumbled. Shou then grimaced as he stuffed his right hand into the bag again and pulled out some tan colored string with a centimeter in thickness to it. He immediately placed the carton of eggs onto the table, which was a black surface and covered most of the center of the room, and grabbed her hands before wrapping the string around them. Encircling the table were ten chairs, or five on each side of it. Rin shrieked as she was becoming bound against her will, which was unusual for Shou to do.

"Fine. I'll force you to do it," he barked. The male stepped back before slipping behind her and groping her bosom furiously. Rin loudly moaned as each hand was paired with a bosom and firmly squeezing it. "Stop shouting. Someone will hear us." However, to Shou, her sounds were arousing him to become rather frisky. He pinched and pulled, as Rin was unable to do anything but stand there. The misconduct ended after he put his hands onto her waist, unzipped her jeans, and pulled them down to the floor.

"Shou…Stop…" Rin begged. The man didn't pay attention to her plea and instead squeezed and rubbed her butt anxiously. He then kneeled at the floor as he untied her shoes and caused her to collapse from a shove onto the back of her legs. He then removed her shoes, socks, and jeans as he placed them to the side. His fierce hands turned her body over so that she was on her stomach and along the wall with the window.

"Perfect." Shou stood up as Rin's knees were close to her tied hands, and her butt was directly in the air. He then seized the carton of eggs and held it in his left hand as his right hand pulled out the egg closest to him.

"No…Please don't…" Rin was softly crying, as the bully's conduct was way too extreme and getting out of hand. Shou squatted directly behind her as he sensed that the window was about a foot away from him. He then shoved the tip of the egg into her butt as she bellowed against the wall. "Take it out!" Shou ignored her as he pushed the bottom of the egg deeply into her and simply watched it begin to disappear.

"Eggs sure are delicious," he chortled. As for Rin her butt was completely penetrated with ache as the egg was bulging and being pushed inward while her body was naturally forcing it outward. The pale object caused swelling discomfort, as her system wasn't adjusted to such a size. Rin was quietly sobbing as Shou was forcing a second egg into her, which was pushing the first one even deeper.

"Mm. I wonder how many will fit in you," Shou taunted with a smile. Rin felt overwhelmed as the two eggs were slipping forward with a third ovum shortly going in. "Three seems like enough." Shou removed himself as the bottom of the third egg was already beginning to slip out. "Now, push them out, Rin. I'm sure it'll feel good." The male stood above her as the brunette had no other option but to do as he said.

"It hurts…" Rin whined as she began to do what she did whenever something had to come out, which caused her to groan and moan like she had constipation. Shou gazed at her butt in awe as the bottom of the egg was beginning to come out. Rin felt the ova stretching her butt as pleasure and anguish enveloped her entire being.

"Harder," Shou demanded. Her sounds of parturition and the sight of the egg being laid were causing him to erect. The lump between his legs began to form as he tossed the carton onto the table and began to rub the outgrowth with his right hand. Rin was pushing and wailing as she felt the egg about to pop out. "Yes. Oh yes." Shou licked his lips in delight as the scene was completely fulfilling his perverted fantasy.

"It's coming out!" the brunette bellowed. The egg's tip was last as the ova popped out and fell onto the floor. The sensation of the egg being laid caused some sensuality to stir between her legs. However, the feeling of the next egg moving through her butt was excruciating. Shou simply laughed and moaned as the shape of his cock was poking through his pants.

"That was fun." He then grunted as the bottom of the next ovum was beginning to poke out of her butt, and the rubbing from his hand was making him very jaunty. Rin pushed and urged as moans and gasps dropped out of her mouth. The feeling of the egg's thickest part against her opening was too unbearable. However, the process was brisk since the opening was still widened from the previous egg.

"Here it comes…" Rin gawked. She shut her eyes and groaned, as the feeling of the egg passing through her butt was sensational. Shou had unzipped his jeans as his hand was directly on his cock gawking at her while his fingers were moving swiftly up and down across his hardened groin. The brunette gave out a huge lament as the egg began to slip out with brutal force. It burst out from her as it landed beside the other egg.

"This is getting boring," Shou complained. Watching the scene wasn't as invigorating as he thought as she would spend a few minutes with each food item trying to get it out. With one last egg within he had to make it perfect. The male then shoved his left hand into his jean pocket as he took out a tiny white packet. It was a blue condom wrapped in plastic as he opened up the product and stuck the balloon like substance across his dick.

"I'm coming in," he stated. The man then immediately stuck himself into her main entrance as she loudly groaned. The feeling of his thick groin and the egg was too much to handle simultaneously. His hips were against her butt as his body was over hers like an animal. Shou's hands gripped her chest as he held onto her and began the intense intercourse.

"No! Stop!" Rin hollered. His dick was thick and hard as it went deeply into her while sliding inward and outward. The egg remained in her butt as it felt like double penetration. "You're going to get me pregnant!"

"I won't do it inside of you," he said while grunting. "You feel so tight!" Shou bucked, rammed, humped, and violated her inwardly as the tight feeling of her around his cock was voluptuous and intense. "Good thing this isn't our first time." Rin was softly groaning, as the feeling of his dick skewing her was captivating. However, the thoughts of Yumiku were dancing in her mind, as she was somewhat rejecting him.

"Oh! I'm going to come already!" Shou wheezed. He went swiftly and deeply as the tip of his concealed cock was rubbing against her deepest corner. The egg was sliding around as the feeling of it was making her wanting to climax. He rammed tightly and firmly for another minute, as the summit was about to peak within.

"C-Coming!" Shou yelled. He immediately took himself out as he held onto his cock with his right hand. He shut his eyes and grunted as he stood up. The orgasm burst as his semen shot throughout the rubber material around his skin. Rin on the other hand was on the edge of an orgasm as the egg was easily being delivered. It shot out of her as she came from the situation of it passing outward, or sensed cum trickling between her legs.

"Wow. That was intense," Shou complimented. "See? You're still safe. Well, I guess break time is over." The male glanced at the remaining nine eggs as he let out a sigh. "I'll save the rest for later. Call me when you want some more." With a subtle laugh he placed the carton back into the bag, zipped up his jeans, tossed the used condom into the nearby trashcan, and exited the room. Rin remained in the corner with the three eggs between her thighs as tears strolled down her cheeks. She had a feeling that this was just the beginning of his endless torment.

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Taunting Halloween

Chapter Seven: The Taunting Halloween

It was several weeks later since the incident in the office with Shou as Rin was getting ready for a very unique night. It was Halloween, or the single celebration per year where people would dress up in costumes and receive candy from fellow neighbors. She was dressed in a witch costume with a dismal pointy hat over her usual brown hair. A black long-sleeved shirt with puffy shoulders had a flat collar that went across her bare chest. She had an ebony skirt on with the hem being ripped and torn. Red and black striped leggings went up to her knees as raven shoes with pointy tips rested on her feet.

'I can't believe its Halloween already,' Rin thought to herself. She was patiently waiting on her bed for Yumiku to arrive since they were both going together. However, signs of Shou were already anxiously engaged in her mind. Like she expected the bully was becoming more harassing with his frequent and aggressive treatment toward her or attempting his perverted fantasies on her like a guinea pig. But on the other hand she could still watch him at night playing with himself in his room due to the concealed camera on his bookshelf.

There was a knock at the door downstairs as Rin immediately felt her heart begin to throb with joy and uneasiness. However, it was just the arrival of local neighbors stopping for treats. Her parents were downstairs delivering the bowls of candy as Rin remained on her bed. She then went over to the computer and sat down on the chair as she checked her E-mail to see if Yumiku was still coming. To her astonishment there was a message from Shou.

"Rin, I dare you to use a vibrator while you go Trick or Treating. It'll match with your sexy costume. -Shou"

'Oh Shou,' the brunette grimaced. She rolled her eyes and turned away from the monitor as she glanced at her closet, which contained the box of toys inside. 'Honestly though I kind of like the idea.' The mouse went over to the streaming video as she quickly checked to see what the bully was up to that night. He was lying on his bed but he wasn't in a costume or anything festive for Halloween. 'Maybe he'll do something later.'

The female was slightly disappointed from the intertwining thoughts going through her mind of anxiousness. She could use the vibrator, but Yumiku would probably know and criticize her for listening to Shou again. On the other hand she could not use the toy at all and risk not being frisky all night, in which she did want to do something sensual.

The lass heard another knock at the door as Yumiku's voice was heeded. It was tender and soft as the noises of her arriving into the house were becoming louder. Rin felt panic overwhelm her as she briskly went into her closet. She opened up the sapphire box in the left hand corner, took out a black vibrator with a controller, and shut both the container and the closet door before springing onto her bed and shoving the devices into her petite black bag.

"I'll be right there Yumiku!" Rin hollered. However, as of how she would get it into her without someone noticing wasn't thought through. She immediately shut her bedroom door as she took out the vibrator, slipped it into her panties, and painfully shoved it into her. With the controller in the bag she swung open the door and began to walk as the bag was placed over her right shoulder.

'It feels too stiff.' Rin was only halfway down the steps, as the feeling of the thick object inside of her was rather uncomfortable, but to delay once more would seem rather odd. Yumiku was standing by the shut front door as she was in an adorable duck costume. The only skin showing was her face, which was below the orange beak. Her hands were poking out of the puffy sleeves as orange gloves were covering them. Tan stockings were over her legs as orange felt in the shape of feet was over her sneakers. The body of it was a golden yellow, as the back of it was lumpy to form a tail.

"You look so cute, Yumiku," Rin complimented. She felt somewhat out of place since her costume was simple and more like a fashion statement. She stood beside the friend as her parents were in the kitchen.

"You're the prettiest witch I've seen," the companion retorted with a smile. "Let's go. We only have an hour." Her right arm twisted around Rin's left wrist as they departed from the house together. Rin studied the ground in detail, as Yumiku's flashlight was the only source of illumination for a bit. Once they reached the neighborhood street it was a basic walk to the next house toward the right. "It's so nice tonight."

"Yeah." Rin didn't feel like saying anything, as the inner struggle with the vibrator was the most of her concerns. It was still in place as its thick and rubbery surface was poking about like a firm unpleasant stick. They reached the first house as Yumiku rang the doorbell with her left index finger as their arms naturally fell apart. The plastic bags in their available fists were opened as the door revealed the people inside.

"Trick or Treat!" Yumiku hollered with a wide smile. Rin said the same thing, but in a mere whisper. The sight of being in public with the toy was making her really uneasy and somewhat embarrassed. The man at the house threw pieces of candy into their bags as they thanked him and returned to the main street. "I hope we get a lot of candy tonight."

"Yeah," Rin retorted with a sigh. She glanced back for a moment as her house was becoming more distant, or the chance to change her mind was slipping away. She attempted to overlook the discomfort in her attire, but then the thought of it slipping out was a bit nerve wrecking. They reached the next structure within a minute as the process was repeated.

Eventually they were halfway across the neighborhood as the nighttime atmosphere was beginning to become rather eerie with the full moon high in the sky. It was a cloudless night as Yumiku was excited to see the different costumes and to spend time with her best friend. However, Rin didn't seem pleased most of the time like something was discouraging her.

"My bag is almost full," Yumiku stated. "We might have to go back soon." The girl had the evening all planned out, or they would go down one street and back to drop off the candy and then continue with the rest of the neighborhood. Afterward they would spend some time alone in Rin's room. Rin was pleased to hear that they were already on their way to her house, but the vibrator was pinching her like a nuisance.

'I just want to try it once,' she thought. Her left hand slipped into the small black bag around her arm as she activated the vibrator from the remote. The adult toy heavily throbbed and quaked as she was startled and accidentally tripped.

"Are you okay?" Yumiku inquired with worry. The partner was blushing and astonished as she softly nodded her head.

"Yeah. Let's hurry back." The brunette continued sauntering as the vibrator was rasping her insides and causing her to become rather aroused in an instant. The thumping and pounding within was pleasurable and intense. Rin began to slow down as she couldn't walk and be teased simultaneously. 'It feels so good!' She kept her legs close as the trickling of pre-cum was already dampening her lower attire.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Yumiku had stopped going ahead and turned back as she wondered why the youth had paused mid street.

"It…It's nothing…" Rin answered while trying to conceal a moan. Fortunately it was dark, so her movements weren't so obvious. 'I'm going to come already.' The trembling and fervent vibrator was putting her on the edge of a climax as she sensed her heart pounding in her chest from the possibility of being caught. Her hand immediately switched off the toy as she let out a heavy sigh and left the remaining sensuality to tingle between her legs.

"Are you sure?" Yumiku inquired again. She went back a little and stood directly across from the witch as the brunette simply nodded her head.

"Yeah. Come on." Rin began walking, as she felt frisky and eager to turn it back on just for another minute, but Yumiku was directly beside her. They went down the street and returned to Rin's house as they went inside. "I'm going to use the bathroom really quick." The brunette scurried into the hallway restroom as she shut the door, turned on the light, and opened up her panties. The familiar emerald walls and white tiled flooring were rather smooth and simple.

'Ew.' The garment was completely soaked as she took out the vibrator and instantly wrapped it with toilet paper, which was beside the pale toilet seat in the right hand corner. There was a mirror and a sink to the left of it as she glanced into the reflective object. 'Hopefully this will help, but I'm still teased.' Rin tossed the toy into her bag as she washed her hands and exited the petite area.

"We only have a half-hour left," Yumiku uttered with slight dismay. "Or we could skip Trick or Treating and stay here. Maybe you're dehydrated since you're really sweaty." Rin held in a gasp as she shook her head.

"No. There won't be anymore stops," she answered. "I promise." They returned to the main street and continued in the opposite direction of before, or toward the remaining neighborhood homes. A half-hour passed as Rin felt much more at ease, but her jaunty feeling between her legs was increasing and becoming more intense as she wasn't finished. Along the way back toward the house and all the way down the hill the girls giggled and glanced into the bags in their hands, as they were full once again.

"Wow. That was fun," Yumiku chortled. "We managed to get to every single house that was lit." Rin nodded her head as she spotted Shou's house around the corner. It was dim, as she was curious to know what the male was really up to that evening. She was a bit surprised that he wasn't stalking her and harassing her behind a bush or something, but being with Yumiku was a lot more delightful.

"Yeah. It's getting cold though," Rin whined. Her costume wasn't very warm, as the autumn air was becoming rather freezing. The girls hurried up the hill and down the street as Rin's house was inviting and in sight. They rushed inside and dumped the remaining candy onto the kitchen table as the entire surface was covered. The two of them then went upstairs as Rin's heart was beginning to throb again. It was finally the moment where they would be alone as the sensuality was ever more growing.

Yumiku immediately sat on Rin's bed as the partner shut the door and jumped onto the covers. They instantly sat up and put their legs over the edge of the bed as they kissed and held onto each other. However, Rin was more aggressive about it as she suddenly slipped her tongue into Yumiku's mouth and flicked about. She was eager to get into the duck costume and assault the companion's vulnerable being.

"Oh Yumiku…" Rin moaned. "You're such a sexy duck." She kissed once more as they were both blushing and Yumiku felt a bit rushed.

"Come inside of me, Rin," the dark haired lass whispered with a luscious smile. "I'm yours." The thoughts of Shou and the vibrator had departed from Rin's mind as she was suddenly on top of Yumiku and nothing was stopping the moment. The brunette unzipped the back of the duck costume as the white bra and panties were exposed. A pale tang top was the only attire that was covering her body. The duck fell onto the bed as they immediately fell onto the bed with Yumiku on the bottom.

"Oh Rin…" Yumiku groaned. "You're awfully frisky tonight." She let out a soft giggle as the brunette lay on top of her and rubbed their bosoms together. Their legs were intertwined as the duck costume was like a blanket beneath Yumiku's body. Rin had her dank panties close to Yumiku's garment, as they seemed eager to skip the foreplay and immediately have copulation.

"Yeah…So are you…" Rin mumbled with a smirk. The lamp was illuminating brightly as the shadows of their shapes were dancing along the walls. Her right hand slipped into Yumiku's panties as the teenager loudly moaned. "You're already wet." The fingers cupped and rubbed against the sensitive skin, as Yumiku felt astounded with delectation. "I'm too ready to use anything. I hope you weren't expecting the harness tonight."

"I love doing natural with you," Yumiku beamed. Her arms were above her head as she continued to feel Rin's fingers slipping in and out of her while poking through her panties. The brunette then removed herself as she pulled down her own lower attire and tossed it onto the floor. Yumiku's garment was next as the two of them were naked from the waist down.

"Here I come," Rin uttered. She was sitting in the same position as she sat up and began to rub her entrance against Yumiku's own soaking being. They both groaned and wailed as the tingling sensation engulfed their entire being. Each rub caused a wave of titillation and delight as Rin had her thighs over Yumiku's own legs. Her hands were gripping the sides of the bed as she shut her eyes and continued moaning.

"That feels really good!" Yumiku hollered between laments. "I might come soon, Rin!" The brunette on top then fell forward as she had her arms between Yumiku's head and their chests were overlapping once again. They kissed as they shut their eyes and felt the climax begin to stir. Rin felt herself enter completely into Yumiku, as everything felt hot and wet. The bed was beginning to squeak from the firm movements between them.

"I…I'm coming, Yumiku," the brunette stated with heavy breaths. She placed her head onto Yumiku's left shoulder, as it was only mere seconds away from the finish. They bucked, humped, rubbed, and moaned as the rubbing of their entrances was highly stimulating. Yumiku was about to burst as well as they opened up their mouths, shut their eyes, and felt the quaking spasms beginning to twitch their waists.

"C-Coming!" The girls wailed in sync as they embraced one another and felt the orgasm explode between them. Cum trickled onto their thighs as Rin immediately lifted her head and kissed the lass again. "I love you, Yumiku."

"I love you too, Rin," the dark haired teenager repeated. They were heavily breathing as Rin kept herself close and sensed the vibrator bouncing around in the bag that was still over her shoulder. She then remembered about Shou as guilt yanked in her stomach like a punch.

"I have a confession to make," the brunette began. She had her mouth away from Yumiku's ear so that her words weren't too loud. "Shou has been getting worse and he keeps doing things with me. Like recently he stuck eggs into me and I had to lay them." Yumiku was startled as she widened her eyes for a moment but then sighed.

"You just have to tell him no and get some help," Yumiku explained. "If he's harassing you then he can be arrested. I'm glad you told me though, but if you're enjoying what you do with him then you're kind of cheating on me."

"I know…" Rin whined. "I used to like it, but not anymore. He's just being a bully now. I'm sorry, Yumiku." The brunette kissed once more as Yumiku went along with it and understood.

"It's fine. I'm here if you need help, Rin," she repeated. "I would be devastated if he hurt you." They remained on top of the bed wrapped against the duck costume while still close to each other, as the sounds of the activities outside began to fade and the true moment of Halloween was beginning to emerge.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. The Walk

Chapter Eight: The Walk

A few weeks had passed as the November month had arrived and the Thanksgiving week was shortly arriving. It was night, as Yumiku and Rin were at a nearby lake to the neighborhood. Across the lake was the beautiful and elegant scenery of illuminating lights and colors from the stores and various shops. Around the entire lake is a walking path that seems to usually have at least one person sauntering across it.

The girls were passing the familiar bushes as they were holding hands like siblings, but they were truly lovers instead. Yumiku was wearing a sapphire tang top with a white sweater over it. Her blue jeans were somewhat tight, as the shape of her skinny legs was obvious. Rin had on a sleeveless crimson shirt with a black short skirt and pale leggings that went up to her upper thighs.

"What a wonderful night," Yumiku stated pleasantly. They swung their arms as the path was wide open and barely anyone else seemed to be around. There was a playground up ahead as the children were playing on it with the parents nearby on the wooden gravel. Rin simply nodded, as the evening seemed very perfect, or almost too quiet without the surprising interruptions.

"Yeah." The brunette glanced around as to her left was Yumiku and the view of the lake. The lights were dancing across the surface of the water, as the sound of cars was somewhat distant. Rin was also a bit uneasy since it was simply just a romantic evening together, or no bed to look forward to of copulation with the loyal partner. Her eyes could see a wooden bench up ahead on the right as they had passed it once before.

"I'm glad that we got to spend some time together," the lass interrupted. "A nice walk feels so great after a long week of work at the office." Rin somewhat listened but her mind was more concentrated on the light frisky thoughts that were beginning to become more exposed. The path itself was about five feet across and made of black tar or perfect for bicycles. There was grass on both sides as the plants were taller on the left due to the water.

"Of course. I love spending time with you, Yumiku," Rin retorted with a faint smile. As they passed the bushes the indistinct sound of someone moaning penetrated Rin's ears. The bushes were also startled as she looked at the plants, but no one seemed to be there. 'That's weird.'

"Oh look!" Yumiku interrogated with volume in her voice. They stopped sauntering as she pointed to the nearby building, which had a room in it glowing with different colors. "I wonder what that is." The companion stared at the space for a moment before turning her attention to the youth that was tagging along with her. She sensed the urge to fasten the girl down becoming stronger and more eager with each step.

"Yumiku…" Rin began with a quivering lower lip. The teenager gazed into her eyes a second later as she seemed bewildered and curious. "Can we do 'it' tonight?" Of course Yumiku understood that "it" meant intercourse, but she shook her head in dismay.

"I'll think about it. My parents are starting to wonder why I'm at your house so much each weekend," she explained. Yumiku knew that it was acceptable to have intimate relations and tell her parents about it, but they were still a bit apprehensive about Homosexual relationships, in which Yumiku was involved in one. "Unless we do it at my house."

"No, it's okay." Rin let out a heavy sigh as she pushed the desires away and replaced them with appreciation for at least being with Yumiku for a while longer. They continued walking as the amount of words exchanged quickly became diminished. They would shift glances at each other and giggles, but the thoughts about college were somewhat ponderous with Thanksgiving already being less than a week away.

"Should we do one more lap around?" the dark haired girl questioned as they reached the bench again. Rin nodded as they continued forward, but the bushes grasped her attention again, as something was definitely there. Yumiku couldn't believe how rapidly they were going along the path as they were already almost at the building with the shimmering room in it. It was a dismal glass office building with exposure to the interior, but no one was inside at that hour.

"Hm." Rin stared at the sky for a bit as the stars were glimmering across it, but the occasional lamps dimmed the intensity. The partner didn't reply as they continued afoot along the path and around the reservoir. Yumiku felt a bit concerned since Rin was rather distraught and not responding much. They finally reached the bench again, as the landmark was the sign that the laps had been completed.

"This is it. Thanks again for the walk tonight, Rin," Yumiku complimented. They were standing across from each other as their hands were gently clasped between them. The brunette softly smiled but still seemed disappointed. "If you want to meet up tomorrow I'm okay with that."

"Yeah. We should," Rin muttered with a somewhat desperate expression. "See you tomorrow, Yumiku." She held herself close as she almost leaned forward for a kiss, but Yumiku was already letting go and departing from her.

"Take care." Yumiku preferred to not do anything risky in public, as holding hands was just alone a bit precarious. She waved her right hand as she went ahead along the path and left Rin by the bench. The brunette watched as the teenager disappeared and she was yet again by herself.

'I guess I should head home too,' Rin contemplated with her arms by her sides. She was still a bit jaunty, as the thought of pleasuring herself in her bed with an adult toy seemed rather favorable. The girl went along the trail as the bushes were to her right once more. Like she predicted the leaves were bustling about as if something or someone was concealed within. She went back a little and between the miniature space between two plants as she landed on a field of grass behind a hill.

"What are you doing here?" Rin questioned with her arms folded in irritation. The bushes were between her and the lake as she was also between the shrubs and the mound. Standing beside a thick tree was Shou with his usual plain T-shirt in light blue and dismal jeans that were unzipped. His right hand was fervently stroking his hardened cock as the other hand was in his boxers playing around with his concealed balls.

"Heh…" The male ignored her as he continued stroking himself with firmness and agility. He was heavily breathing, as the climax seemed close to bursting between his legs. Rin continued glaring at him as the scene was rather arousing, but she preferred someone else. He then moaned and groaned as he arched his back and held his groin up front.

"I'm coming…" Shou stated aloud. His dick was throbbing and a deep shade of red as he put both of his hands onto it and gripped it like a blade. He then shifted his hands and tightly squeezed as his mouth was agape and his breaths were staggering. "C…Coming!" Shou shut his eyes as he flexed the muscle in a unique way, or felt the orgasm twitch his waist without the semen spewing out.

"How did you do that?" the visitor wondered. She expected the familiar sticky substance to pour out onto the grass, but nothing happened. The male simply smirked as he rested his arms by his sides.

"It takes a lot of practice," he answered. "Anyway, it sure was fun watching the both of you walking and talking like little girls." Rin didn't budge as the comment was rather taunting, but she didn't feel like arguing. "I couldn't help but notice that your friend wasn't very supportive."

"Whatever." Rin appeared to be annoyed, but deep down she somewhat agreed with him. Yumiku didn't seem to want to do anything with her that night but discuss and exercise simultaneously. "You're still a pervert and a jerk for spying on us." She turned her back and relaxed her arms, as she no longer felt the need to speak with him. Suddenly, a hand grasped her right shoulder as the young man pulled her back to his side.

"Where are you going? I'm not done yet," he sneered. He didn't remove his grasp on her shoulder, as she instantly felt threatened by him. The youth had a serious look on his face as if about to do something very ominous to her.

"Don't touch me," Rin ordered with a gasp. The bully didn't say anything as he immediately shoved her to the ground with the weight of his body. "Ow!" The brunette loudly yelped, as the impact against her head along the frozen ground was rather painful. He squatted down between her opened legs and immediately took off her cerulean colored panties.

"You don't seem to want to do anything with me anymore," Shou complained. "Ever since you met that girl you always resist me." He then sat on her upper thighs as his hands grabbed her bosom and rigidly squeezed. She moaned and lamented, as the conduct was what her body demanded, but her thoughts were against it. "It's like I said before. You're going to get bored of her eventually. As for me, I never run out of new ideas."

"No! Stop!" Rin begged. Her knees were above the ground as he was sitting between her legs and still groping her chest with no restraint. "I don't want you anymore because you're too rough and you only use me as for your self pleasure. I love Yumiku now, not you." Shou didn't seem affected by her harsh words as he shifted her bosom around like rubber balls.

"Shut up." Shou violently caressed her clothed bosom as the sensitivity of her soft body beneath his hands caused his dick to erect between them. He hoped that no one could hear them from the path, but it was late enough that no one else was probably around anyway. He then stopped fondling with her upper being as he stuck his right hand into his pocket and took out a condom packet.

"Please don't do it." The brunette was softly crying as tears strolled down her cheeks. She tried to struggle but his weight was completely pinning her down to the ground. He opened up the packet as the plastic wrapping went back into his pocket and the pink rubbery item went over his cock like a balloon.

"Too late. Once I'm like this I can't end the process until it's finished." Shou didn't like the tight restriction along his skin, but pretty soon it wouldn't matter anyway. He then twisted his legs around hers as he began to rub his groin against her entrance. They both groaned a little, as the overwhelming indulgence was rather tempting and immense.

"Nh!" Rin put her arms above her head, as the sensation of his cock skewing against her moist entrance was rather relieving. He then placed his right hand onto the dildo as the tip was shoved into her. Rin loudly whined as the thick and rubbery cock was quickly penetrating her.

"You're so warm and wet," Shou teased. He was completely within her as he began to shift himself back and forth, or causing voluptuousness to subdue her completely. Rin felt the tip briskly touching her deepest corner as her legs were spread out. They were huddled close together as her skirt was covering up the intercourse between them.

"Don't come inside, please," Rin uttered again. She did feel curious to know how Shou was able to climax without ejaculating, but she was more concerned about her female position. The cock was swelling and throbbing as Shou had his hands beside her and thrashing his body backwards and forwards. They were both moaning as the orgasm was building up.

"Oh yeah. Here it comes," Shou stated with a grin. "I've been building up for this all day." Rin was heavily terrified as his words made it seem like he would spew his semen into her for sure even if the condom were acting as a prevention. He then built up speed as his movements were becoming faster and harder and with more force.

'I'm going to come!' The brunette thought as she let out another moan. She shut her eyes and felt her warm face blush as his ramming was causing her chest to bounce around. They were both loudly breathing and wheezing as the climax was on the edge with spasms twitching their waists.

"Yes yes yes! Oh yes! It's going to be a lot!" Shou chortled. He then held himself completely within as the orgasm burst and caused his body to fidget. Rin felt herself conclude, as she bellowed from the sensation that was trembling within. He didn't spew any semen again as he removed himself and glanced at the condom.

"Gross." There was cum and pre-cum all over it as no signs of holes was exposed, or Rin was still safe. He then got off of her and stood up, as she seemed rather exhausted. He desired to puncture her again and discharge the build up, but he knew that he would be in serious difficulty if he did cause her to have a child.

"Well, that felt good I guess." He simply stood there and faced away from her body as he stroked his cock once more. Moans and groans sounded from his mouth as the spasms quickly trembled in his waist. The groin hardened and erected within a minute as he ripped off the condom and held it in his left hand. The other hand was briskly squeezing, stroking, and rasping as the climax was shortly going to explode.

"S-So good!" he wailed. Shou shut his eyes and held the left hand on his balls, as the double treatment was overwhelming. The dick was beat red and throbbing as his hand went faster and firmer. He then tightly squeezed it with both hands as the condom dropped onto the grass and he arched his back. "I'm coming! It's all coming out!" The held back semen spouted out of him like a fountain as it spread everywhere onto the ground in front of his widened legs. He loudly lamented as he shut his eyes and felt the orgasm flow through his waist like a relief.

"S…Shou?" Rin watched from below as it took a complete minute for him to stop spewing the hot sticky substance onto the field. After several heavy breaths the male simply picked up the condom, placed it into his right pocket, zipped up his pants, and walked away. "Don't leave me…" Rin remained across the ground with her panties beside her waist and tears in her eyes with her right hand reaching out for the departing bully, but he was already gone.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. The Interrogation

Chapter Nine: The Interrogation

It was two weeks after the incident at the lake as Thanksgiving passed and the month of December was quickly arriving. Rin was at work behind the same meat counter as fortunately nothing was going wrong throughout the entire morning. She was wearing the same white blouse with blue jeans as her apron was covered with spots from the food.

'Is it lunch time yet?' Her stomach growled, as the sight of food all about was making her desperate to eat something. There were barely any customers as she stood behind the counter impatiently waiting for something to happen. Just as she blinked she spotted someone entering the food aisle up ahead.

"Oh no!" Rin gasped. Shou was there in a blue long sleeved shirt with black pants as he was dressed for work. He was browsing through the yogurt as she quickly ducked behind the counter. 'He's probably here to do something else to me.' The lass took out her silver cell phone from her right pocket as she sat down on the tiled floor and began to text.

"Yumiku, Shou's here at the grocery store again. Can you help me please? I'll be in the back. –Rin"

She hoped that the guest wouldn't see her as she peeked over the pasta to see him turning the other way toward the cash registers. The thought of him sticking food into her caused her to shiver with uneasiness. The phone vibrated in her pocket as she took it out to see the reply.

"Rin, I'll be right there. –Yumiku"

The brunette sighed as her heart was pounding in her chest and all she could do was wait while the bully was possibly about to approach her somehow. The other employee emerged from the right as it signaled that she could eat her lunch. The lass scurried into the back and remained beside a shelf in hopes that Shou wouldn't find her. The phone was in her right hand as she gripped it tightly.

'Maybe he's just here to shop and I'm overreacting,' Rin contemplated. The phone vibrated again as Yumiku explained in a text that she had arrived and was by the meat counter. The youth rushed toward the exit, as like said the partner was standing in front of the counter waiting for the friend to arrive.

"Yumiku!" Rin hollered in delight. They quickly hugged as the lass was wearing the familiar gray jacket with the short black pencil skirt and brown stockings. "I'm so glad you're here. Shou is probably going to do something again."

"I know. I think I know what we can do to stop him from harassing you. Come on." Yumiku grabbed Rin's right hand as she dragged her toward the front of the store and outside of the building. The sun was shining intensely as they went across the parking lot and avoided the passing vehicles with ease. The buildings were stacked close together as the stores formed a line behind a sidewalk.

"Huh?" Rin was heavily breathing as they were running down the hill toward the main street. The wind was blowing as their hair was tossed about. Across the street was more stores as they went along the white crossing stripes and made it to the other shopping center. Another parking lot was in the way as they swiftly made it across to the office building. They both stood by the front door as Yumiku opened her mouth.

"I think he works here, so maybe if we expose how horrible he is in public he'll stop bothering you," she explained. Rin sighed and shook her head, as she felt anxious about interrogating the neighbor. They stepped through the glass doors, as the lights were suddenly dim from the lack of sunlight.

The floor was reflective with marble and smooth surfaces as fake plants sat in almost every single corner of the hallway. On both sides of the main hall were elevators, or two across from two. The girls went into the elevator on the left as Rin felt out of place with her grocery store working clothes.

"Hm. Almost there." Yumiku bit her lower lip as they were approaching the second floor out of three. The elevator itself was rather comfortable with metal walls and the same marble flooring. Soft music was playing as the voice was feminine and told them where they were heading. The machine stopped as the door opened and exposed the next hallway.

"Oh great." Rin felt overwhelmed, as the hallway was narrow with pale walls and a deep emerald carpet. Up ahead were some doors that were shut, but one of them had a glass surface. They went up to it as Yumiku opened it and swung it open. Inside were several gray cubicles as the room was filled with various voices and sounds. It was rather warm from all of the computers as a window at the opposite side of the area caused some light to illuminate across the walls.

"This way." Yumiku held onto Rin's right hand again as they went straight and then to the left. Yumiku knew where Shou was and what his career was since one of her assignments at work was to drop something off, and she spotted his working space during her visit. He was basically a secretary that spent hours a day typing up information and giving it to other employees.

"Yumiku…" Rin stammered as they reached the area and stopped running around. Sitting there with his back turned was Shou with the plastic bag of food sitting on his desk to the left. The cubicle was small with five feet wide and three feet across. A black rolling chair was in front of a dismal desktop computer. The trashcan seemed to be full of papers as it sat beside the entrance.

"Hey Shou," Yumiku interrupted with a smirk. The male pivoted in the chair expecting to see another employee, but the sight of the neighbors caused him to loudly gawk in astonishment.

"What are you doing here?" he barked. His face was cringing with seriousness, as a document was open on his computer screen. "This isn't the time to be bothering me." Yumiku then ignored his request and grabbed the black tie that was around his neck. She fervently pulled on it as he loudly coughed.

"It's over, Shou," she stated with a growl. The youth then released her grip on his attire as she stood back and widened her mouth. "You're such a huge pervert. You probably work here just so you can spy on the ladies. And you visit the grocery store to harass the women there, too." Her voice was really loud and obnoxious as Shou began to blush with embarrassment.

"Sh…Shut up!" he ordered. "I need this job!" The room began to grow with more bustle and chatter as the sound of employees walking about was increasing in volume. Rin stood beside Yumiku as she couldn't help but grin at the situation. She saw several men and women heading toward them from each side of the walking space.

"Why, so you can buy more adult toys?" Yumiku razzed. "Heh. You probably play with yourself when no one's looking." Shou was flabbergasted and speechless as the sight of his boss and other employees began to encircle the cubicle.

"N…No…You're lying," he wailed. "I didn't do anything!" The man in the black suit with short brown hair and black eyes had a stern look on his face. Rin and Yumiku departed as they had difficulty getting through the sudden crowd of people.

"Shou, my office, now!" the male demanded with sternness. The girls could hear soft whimpers coming from the cubicle, as security officers were also approaching the scene. Rin couldn't help but laugh as they eventually returned to the glass door and into the main hallway.

"I can't believe you just did that," she teetered. "Weren't you scared?" She held onto Yumiku's right hand as they stepped into the elevator. The music was rather relaxing as the trip downward was very short.

"I'm still shaking," the companion admitted. "But hopefully he won't pester you anymore. I figure making him lose his job is tormenting enough." Rin stood close and smiled as the door opened and they were back in the main lobby. They made their way across the parking lot, the street, another parking lot, and back at the front entrance to the grocery store.

"Thanks Yumiku," Rin complimented once again. "I guess I have to get back to work now." Yumiku remained there for a bit as she wondered if the partner was really satisfactory. She felt guilty for exposing Shou like that, but also felt glad that he would possibly not harass Rin anymore.

"Did you want me to stay with you for a while?" she questioned with a smile. "It's okay if I miss an hour of work since Mr. Lan isn't there." The brunette nodded her head as she received an excellent inspiration.

"Yeah. Can we do 'it'?" the brunette wondered as they stood close. "I know the perfect spot." The afternoon was already past as the sun was beginning to set from the autumn change in daylight. Yumiku sensed that it would be best to remain with Rin since she too was a bit sexually frustrated from the long day of work.

"Sure, Rin," Yumiku beamed. The brunette took her by the hand and went into the grocery store as they headed toward the back. There was the seafood section as the counter was filled with various fish and seasonings along with a tank full of crabs to the left of it. They went past the double blue doors that were behind it and along the concrete floor into the back of the store. Rin went toward the familiar office as she quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind them.

"This should work," the brunette smirked. She stood in the far right hand corner as Yumiku shortly joined up with her along the wall. They immediately embraced each other as they deeply kissed. Rin's tongue slipped into the companion's mouth as it flicked about and caressed with the partner's own muscle.

"I love you, Yumiku," Rin whispered after the kiss. "I want to come inside of you right now." The eager brunette removed her apron as she tossed it onto the floor and began to unbutton her shirt.

"I love you too, Rin," Yumiku repeated as they both blushed. The movement was briskly paced, but the dark haired teenager didn't mind since they seemed to be in a concealed area together with no restrictions. She felt her back rub against the gray wall with the smell of frozen food coming from outside of the office. Rin was a bit anxious since the room was the same one that Shou harassed her with, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't be approaching her anytime soon.

"Oh Yumiku…" Rin moaned as she instantly pulled down her pants and underwear before doing the same to the partner's skirt and garments. They only had blouses on as Rin unbuttoned them to expose their chests. She huddled close to the lass as they kissed again before sinking onto the floor. "Your chest is so warm."

Yumiku had her back against the wall as Rin was sitting on her thighs caressing her chest before pecking once more. The room felt warmer with the intense situation between her legs. Rin's hand suddenly cupped her entrance as a groan dropped out from her mouth. The pressure from her fingers felt delightful and pleasurable.

"That feels good!" Yumiku hollered. The fingers pressed within as Rin felt about through the trickling pre-cum. She then removed her hand and slipped her own entrance onto Yumiku's opening as they both loudly lamented with joy. Their legs wrapped as Rin's thighs were on top. The brunette leaned forward as their bosoms rubbed firmly against each other in sync with the lower movements.

"I'm in you, Yumiku!" Rin wailed. They were connected as their entrances rubbed and rubbed with swift and firm rasping. They were moaning and heavily breathing as the orgasm was quickly beginning to peak.

"Rin!" Yumiku interrupted. "I'm coming!" The dark haired girl on the bottom had her arms up against the wall as Rin put her hands beside Yumiku's sides. Their chests were fervently pressed together as their waists were twitching with overwhelming indulgence. Several more strokes were exchanged as the climax burst and they both lamented from the trembling sensation between them.

It was a few hours later as Rin was alone in her room in front of her computer on the corner desk. The intercourse in the office was a bit too quick for her taste, but the climax was rather excellent. She was staring at the screen as the video of Shou's room was exposed.

'What is he doing?' Rin wondered. The male was on his bed in the same attire from the office as his parents were also there standing beside his bed. They both looked upset as she could barely hear the conversation between them. After about ten more minutes of listening she could finally hear everything due to the volume in their voices.

After Yumiku's stunt at Shou's cubicle his boss had a long conversation with him about sexually harassing the other employees. Shou admitted to his parents that he had been messing around with other people, so as a consequence he was fired and not allowed to work for a while. The employees also searched his belongings and found some inappropriate documents and pictures on his computer. The chat ended as Shou remained by himself and quietly wept while sitting upward on his bed.

'I guess that really is the end,' she thought with some gladness. Rin was desperate to continue her relationship with Yumiku and not have any further interruptions, so the sight of him facing the consequences was relieving to her. The male seemed rather depressed and guilty as Rin watched with hesitation. She finally shut off the video and turned back to her room as the nighttime sky was illuminating through her curtains.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. The Dream

Chapter Ten: The Dream

Yumiku was at work as she was briskly walking along the back of the building to reach her office before the hour. She had on a dark gray suit as her skirt was above her knees and the jacket concealed her white tang top. The building itself didn't appear to be that grand from the outside since it was part of an outlet, but the interior of it was somewhat massive. The first room was filled with a front desk, a printer, a copy machine, and some small cubicles. Customers would come and go with financial issues.

In the back of the main room is a hallway continuing to the left and to the right. The path leads to private offices along the walls and one other grand room with cubicles encircling each other. The walls were all white except for the various pictures or posters. The floor was a gray carpet as it was somewhat soft. Yumiku's job was to input data from sales into the business system, which was somewhat simple when the process was memorized.

The youth went down the hall to the right and along the side, as the cubicles in the center were bustling with phone calls, conversations, and typing. Her office was tucked away in the far corner as the wooden door separated her from the various sounds. Inside the office was a somewhat dim lit space with a computer on a plastic black desk facing the miniature window. However, the glass was translucent, or difficult to see through.

A rolling deep blue chair faced the computer monitor as the device itself was a desktop, or included the computer itself along the floor tucked away beneath the desk. A dismal trash can sat beside the desk as the office itself was about ten feet wide and ten feet long, or just enough space for the desk and silver storage cabinets along the back wall. Yumiku immediately sat down as she had shut the door and activated the computer. She placed her bagged lunch to her left as a surface top went along the wall to hold binders and other various office items.

'I made it,' Yumiku thought. She worked for a man named Mr. Lan, and he would sometimes check up on her to make sure that she was there on time and busy working. The keyboard was on a pull out shelf as her fingers instantly began to move across them inputting different letters and numbers. She had been enjoying the job, but sometimes it was rather lonesome being tucked away in such a small space for eight hours a day.

Yumiku felt the first hour pass quickly as the second hour began to slow down, or she felt rather drowsy from the repetitious processes. The window was two feet high and a foot long as it sat in the center of the wall beside the door. She could see shadows of people walking by as sometimes their steps sounded along the floor. Her eyes began to roll around as the exhaustion increased and overwhelmed her.

'I shouldn't fall asleep, but I'm so tired,' Yumiku whined. She was up late the previous night chatting with Rin about some new toy that the partner got. She did argue that they both had work the next day, but Rin was too psyched to stop talking. The teenager sensed her fingers hitting the incorrect keys as everything was swirling and her eyelids were becoming heavy.

The room being somewhat dark was also a factor of the mood to just simply take a nap. She quickly locked the door with a simple lean over of her body and the extension of her right arm. The lass then placed her arms across the counter space as she dropped her head onto them and immediately fell asleep.

_Yumiku was working in the petite office as the door was shut and no one had bothered her for a while. She flinched as the sound of the trashcan crashing onto the floor startled her. She stopped typing and wheeled herself over a few inches to see that the item had scattered papers along the floor._

'_What is that?' Yumiku thought. She then heeded the dark pink tentacle stretching out from the trashcan as five other extensions were rising toward the ceiling. 'Tentacles?' The intern was baffled at the sight and backed up a little toward the computer. The trashcan hopped back up as it functioned as the base of the monster. The arms were about two inches thick with tips at the ends like an octopus._

'_Oh no…' Yumiku was overwhelmed with terror as the tentacles went toward her. They were also blocking the door, so she had nowhere to escape to. She stood up and lamented as she squished herself between the wall and the file cabinet. However, the trashcan hopped along the floor as the tentacle arms were inching closer. _

"_Get off me!" Two of the arms grasped her wrists, as she was yanked out of the corner of the room by force. Two new lengths coiled from the trashcan as they wrapped around her bare ankles, and a third went around her stomach. Her body was lifted into the air as she wailed and was risen two feet above the floor. The pale ceiling was six feet above her as she hoped that she wouldn't be crushed onto it._

_The creature was sitting below her, as there was a deep groan bellowing from within. Yumiku struggled but the grasp on her body was firm. She uncontrollably released a gasp as a tentacle was slithering between her legs._

"_S…Stop…" Yumiku ordered. The pink length didn't obey as it went into her skirt and began to rub. "I don't want it!" She hollered as the tip pressed against her white panties, and quickly brushed along the surface. The unwanted pleasure began to form between her legs as the familiar wet spot began to dampen her attire._

"_No!" Yumiku grimaced as the tentacle went into her underwear, twisted itself along the top of it, and ripped it off of her body. It then touched her vulnerable entrance as she loudly wheezed in astonishment. "Please! Don't go inside!" The tentacle overlooked her plea and poked the tip into her. She violently squirmed as discomfort overcame her from the thick arm beginning to enter her body. 'It hurts!' The extension pushed itself into her, as it immediately slipped upward and about. Yumiku felt soft tears forming in her eyes as the violation began and she had no control over it._

_The tentacle reached all the way inside as it slid in and out, or caused the pain to slowly become more arousing. Yumiku moaned and cried as she remained in a sitting position in the air with the tentacle between her legs. Another arm went into her skirt as it began to stroke her butt._

"_N…Not there too!" Yumiku exclaimed. It was almost as if the monster knew that her butt was more sensitive as the tip probed around with the small tight opening. The sensation of the tentacle going upward and downward within her was astounding as slight moans and groans dropped from her mouth. "S…So deep!" She sensed the tip of the second arm squeezing its way into her butt, as the entire scene was very overpowering._

Yumiku awoke with a gasp as she lifted up her head from her arms, which were completely numb from being in the same position for a while. She sat up and glanced about as her heart was violently throbbing in her chest. The trashcan was quietly sitting beside the desk as she deeply exhaled.

'It didn't really happen,' she thought. Her arms wobbled as she tried to return feeling to them, and the numbness felt rather uncomfortable. The area between her legs felt sweaty and moist, as she was very frisky from the realistic feelings of the dream that had just occurred. The lass stood up as she glanced down to see a wet spot on the seat of the chair. 'Oh no. I'm teased.'

Yumiku was desperate to relieve herself from the eager arousal between her legs, but she didn't want to get her fingers sticky since the bathroom was a bit of a walk from her office. The girl sat down again as she opened up her black bag on the counter and implored for something that could assist with her issue, but there wasn't anything long enough or thick enough for her needs. She pulled out her silver cell phone and sent a text message to Rin.

"Rin, I just had a tentacle dream and I'm really frisky. I'm stuck in my office and I don't have anything that will work. Can you come and help me please? Thanks. –Yumiku"

Yumiku leaned her back against the chair and let out another heavy sigh as her right hand held onto the device waiting for it to vibrate. The tingling sensation throbbed between her fingers a minute later as she lifted up the top of the cell phone to see the response.

"_Yumiku, I'll be there soon. You're lucky that I brought my new toy with me. –Rin"_

Yumiku raised an eyebrow as she pondered about what the new toy could be, but a toy meant some adult item for sure. She waited and continued working as her mind couldn't help but concentrate on the tentacle arms and the embarrassment of being in an office or vulnerable if her boss came in to see her. Finally, a few minutes passed as the familiar brunette slipped into the room and shut the door behind her while locking the silver knob.

"Hey Rin," Yumiku stated with a smile. She was relieved to see the companion and anticipated what the mysterious new toy could be. The visitor had her recognizable black pouch with her as she stuck her right hand into it. The sound of controllers and vibrators clashed as a few seconds later the appropriate item was taken out.

"Here you go!" Rin smirked. In her right hand was the oddest object that any teenage girl could set her eyes on. It was a crimson tentacle arm of ten inches long and two inches wide. There were small bumps along the one side of it and the opposite angle was smooth. The tip was only an inch thick to allow a simple entrance. Yumiku gawked as she grasped onto it and examined it for a bit.

"Uh, how does this work?" she wondered. The texture was smooth and rubbery as it was curved and had a flat bottom. Rin stood beside her as she placed the luggage onto the desk and folded her arms.

"You stick it in and let it violate you," the brunette giggled. "Isn't it ironic how you had a tentacle dream, and here's a tentacle vibrator?" The other youth didn't say anything as she sensed part of her body wanting the toy and the other part simply rejected it because of its strange appearance.

"I guess." Yumiku sighed as she was hoping for a basic vibrator instead, but she was curious to know what the tentacle toy was like. Rin held the gray controller in her right hand as she watched the friend begin to remove her panties.

"Wait, let me do it," Rin argued. She immediately sat between Yumiku's legs as she pulled the garment toward the floor and took the toy out of her hand. The tentacle tip went between her thighs as Yumiku gripped her hands onto the arms of the chair in uneasiness. "It'll feel better this way." Rin slowly pushed the tentacle vibrator across the seat of the chair as the tip of it poked into the victim.

Yumiku moaned a little as she felt the toy beginning to enter into her. Pre-cum was trickling down her thighs as her inner self was sucking hard on the device. The tip went in further as the toy was going in an upward direction. The teenager groaned a bit louder as the thick arm was slipping deeply into her. Finally, Rin removed her hands as she pulled up the panties and put them over Yumiku's waist.

"There. Now I just press the button and it'll wiggle inside," Rin taunted. She stood up and glanced between the girl's legs as she could see the bottom of the vibrator poking out of the white panties. Yumiku bit her lower lip, as the tentacle arm felt unpleasant and stiff.

The vibrator was activated as Yumiku immediately moaned from the tentacle arm beginning to wriggle and squirm like in the dream. She felt immediate overwhelming arousal as her body was receiving the indulgence that it required. The lass puffed and lamented as the tip of it was rubbing her sensitive spot.

"It feels good!" she admitted with red cheeks. The tentacle was also vibrating and trembling as she put her legs close together and felt the length deeply penetrate her. Rin gazed at the partner, as she seemed to be speechless and enjoying the moment. However, the brunette didn't feel satisfied that she wasn't the one assisting with the friend and some machine was doing it instead.

"Nh! T…Too good!" Yumiku's sounds were increasing in volume as the tentacle was swerving and bucking around like a swelling serpent. She sensed herself about to climax, as the thought of a real tentacle within her was soothing. 'I'm going to come!' Rin watched as the tentacle bulge was no longer there, or stated that the toy was completely inside of Yumiku.

The tentacle arm wiggled, squirmed, fidgeted, and vibrated as the tip bent and allowed the thicker part of the length to reach the deepest. Yumiku arched her back as she shut her eyes and sensed the orgasm rumbling between her legs. The pounding of the tentacle made her groan and was rather breathtaking. A loud wail sounded from her mouth as her body twitched and had frequent spasms.

"I came…" Yumiku uttered between heavy breaths. Rin shut off the device, as it was down to the most difficult part, or trying to avoid a mess in the office. They also had to hurry since Mr. Lan could arrive at any moment. Yumiku sensed the feelings beginning to fade as exhaustion remained.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. The Departure

Chapter Eleven: The Departure

It was winter and the middle of December as Christmas was vastly approaching. The snow was softly falling outside as Yumiku and Rin were on the brunette's bed completely undressed for the first time together. The nighttime air was soothing as the atmosphere had a rather charming sensitivity to it.

"Yumiku…" Rin moaned. She was lying across the bed as their bosoms were pressed against each other and Yumiku was between her legs. Their hands were held together as they kissed and Yumiku leaned her inner body close. "Come inside me." The dark haired female did as told and pressed their entrances together. A loud moan sounded from them both as they blushed and had their legs intertwined.

The minutes passed as their rubbing and fervent gestures caused the climax to peak rather rapidly. Yumiku rubbed, pressed, pushed, and burnished, as they felt connected and as close as they could get to each other. Groans sounded along the walls of the locked room as the light caused shadows to dance along the walls of the sexual movements coming from the bed.

"I'm coming!" the brunette gasped. The bed was shaking and squeaking as Rin wrapped her legs behind Yumiku's back and held her close. Yumiku whined as she festered about until the orgasm finally quaked in her waist. They heavily breathed as they remained in place for a while and exchanged soft kisses.

"This was such a wonderful night," Yumiku complimented. She was still leaning forward as Rin rubbed a little to try to get them to become aroused once again. They were having their final sleepover together before departing for college in a week.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of the evening with you," the brunette added with a smile. "Are you teased yet?" She was still rubbing as their chests were softly bouncing around. Yumiku chortled as she shook her head.

"It's okay. Why don't we talk for a while?" She got up and sat on the edge of the bed as she sensed cum trickling down her thighs. Rin somewhat agreed as she pulled down the blanket and lay on the left side of the mattress. The partner shortly joined her as they were swiftly covered by the sheets and feeling warm from the closeness of their beings.

"I guess so. But there isn't a lot to discuss about," Rin argued. She was eager to try to come again as they faced each other beneath the blanket with their hands clasped in the center and their knees touching. "Well, Shou hasn't bothered me lately. I got a text from him the other day and he said he won't be visiting me for a while."

"That's good," Yumiku retorted with a smile. "He must have been in a lot of trouble when we ruined his job." The brunette listened and nodded as her left hand shifted downward and began to rub between her legs.

"I just can't believe that this is our final night together for a while," Rin sighed with disappointment. "I'll miss you at school." She softly moaned as her fingers pressed upward into her for comfort. "I'm so frisky already…"

"We can still chat online and on the phone," the companion stated. "It's not like we'll be separated completely." She watched as Rin shut her eyes and blushed from the sudden sensation between her thighs. "Rin…" Yumiku felt somewhat invalid as the brunette was forcing herself to be ready for more copulation.

"I can't stop," she whined. "I just want to do it as many times as I can with you tonight." Yumiku rolled her eyes, as she was rather exhausted for a while. Her stamina wasn't as tough as Rin's was. She would possibly be teased again in an hour, but not in a few minutes.

"Maybe we should go for a walk instead of tiring ourselves out," Yumiku suggested. Rin bellowed beneath the covers as her fingers were firmly rushing within her. The snow was becoming heavier as the blizzard began to approach.

"Wait. I'm about to…Ugh…" Rin then fell onto her back as her knees lifted up the blanket from their bodies. Her legs spread apart, as her sounds were becoming louder and more frequent. "C-Coming!" She shut her eyes as the second orgasm penetrated her lower being with fidgets in her waist.

"Doesn't that sound like a good idea, Rin?" Yumiku questioned again. The brunette turned to her, as she seemed rather overwhelmed with heat and sensuality.

"I guess so," she replied with hesitation. "But it's really late." Yumiku shrugged her shoulders and continued gazing at the girl, as they remained silent. "What did you have in mind?" The brunette sat up and glanced at the clock as it was an hour away from midnight.

"I think we should do to the park and back. It will only take twenty minutes." Yumiku watched as Rin slipped out of the bed and suddenly went over to the computer. The partner sat up a moment later and sighed. "Now what?"

"Shou is playing with himself. He hasn't done that in a while," Rin explained. She stared at the screen, as the video exposed Shou. He was sitting on his bed with a white shirt on and blue boxers over his thighs. He was moaning and using an adult toy that seemed to be wrapped around his cock like a hot donut.

"Rin, forget about him," Yumiku whined. She was somewhat irritated that after all of her efforts to separate them Rin was still peeping on the male like a pervert. "Let's get dressed and head over to the park for a while. We can come back and continue later." Rin seemed a bit dismayed but she didn't want to disappoint her partner.

They both got dressed as they were wearing white tang tops under gray sweaters with black jeans. Their coats were a puffy white for Yumiku and black for Rin. Black boots covered their feet and lower thighs to conceal their socks from the snow. White scarves covered their necks and went down to their waists. They exited the house with caution since it was a late hour of the night. They held hands as they approached the main street, which already had a few inches of snow across it.

"See? This is nice," Yumiku stated with a grin. Rin was on her right as they both glanced up a lot to see the snow continuing to fall. They went down the street and onto a bicycle path, as the landscape was difficult to disdain with the weather completely concealing it.

"I guess I'm okay with a walk." Rin did appreciate that they were still together as they went down between the trees and into the open field. The sky was completely cloudy, as no one else seemed to be around, except for some vehicles in the distance. They reached the familiar park as everything was covered with white flakes.

"It's so pretty," Yumiku said in awe. The swings and playground were enveloped by the weather as only the bottom of the objects revealed what they were. The petite emerald bench made of plastic was by some trees as the trees were at the bottom of a hill. Over the mound was the road as there were rarely any cars passing by. On the opposite side of the park was some tennis courts, which were closed during the winter season. The girls sat on the bench as Yumiku was on the left and Rin was on the right.

"Wow. It's really cold out here," Rin complained. The temperatures were lower than usual due to the incoming blizzard conditions. The partners huddled close on the bench as they could see their breaths in the air. The brunette still felt a bit moist between the legs as she kept her feet close.

"Let's head back in a few minutes before the storm gets worse," Yumiku suggested. She wrapped her right arm around the companion as they held hands with the other. The sight of the park engulfed with snow and the forest in the horizon was rather astounding. The flakes were becoming massive as the amount of snow on the ground was rapidly increasing.

"Do you think college will be hard?" Rin wondered aloud. "I hear it's like high school, but a bit more difficult." They weren't replying much as the exhaustion and the late hour were slowly causing them to become rather drowsy.

"I suppose so," Yumiku replied a minute later with a frown. "I know it will be challenging to not have you around through it." Her right arm squeezed tighter as she didn't want to leave Rin, or her new best friend, and her girlfriend as well.

"We could always meet up during the holidays and weekends," Rin explained. "Since we're only an hour away from home it's not a big deal." Yumiku nodded her head as another concern popped into her mind. There was always the possibility of them finding someone else that they loved even more, or even being paired with roommates and such.

"Should we head back?" Yumiku interrupted after several minutes of silence. The brunette shook her head as she immediately leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Their hands slipped and held onto each other as their tongues caressed and flicked about. The drifting snow was mood setting as they inched closer and closer.

"I love you, Yumiku," Rin whispered between kisses. "I'm glad that we met during that sleepover a few months ago." Her hands fondled with Yumiku's loose hair as the partner simply smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, me too. I love you, Rin," she stated with a wide smile. "I always will." They continued kissing and touching as the night slipped on with the snow continuing to descend around them.

End of Chapter Eleven

The End


End file.
